Harry Potter and Dumbledores long lost secret
by Hermione-Hermyown
Summary: Harry Potter is starting on his mission,to destroy horcruxes, but when an unexpected girl falls in on his plans, will he end up going back to school? This girl seems to remind him of someone, but who is it? Read to find out! Please review!
1. The Dursleys worst fear

**Chapter 1.**

**The Dursleys worst fear.**

Private Drive was quiet. The houses had nothing moving inside or out. Light crept onto the tidy houses. The windows glistened as the suns rays rose. The gold numbers on the houses blared, casting a blinding light onto the street. As the suns rose, an owl flew through the open window of number four, private drive.

The owl fluttered onto the top of a dresser. Her amber eyes fell upon the jet black, untidy hair of a boy, fast asleep in his bed. The boy turned in his sleep, yet he did not wake up. The owl spread her wings and flew to her masters bedside cabinet. Her amber eyes looked longingly at her masters sleeping face. She hooted loudly, and the boy woke with a start.

He reached for his glasses, and quickly put them on. The boy stroked the owl, and held out his other hand for his letter. She dropped the letter into his hand and flew to her cage. The boy hadn't noticed, he was busy reading his letter through. It read:

Dear Harry,

Mum says you can come and stay with us! Hermione will be here on Thursday, perhapes you can home then! The wedding is going to be on Saturday. Mum says that we have to wear our dress robes, seeing as it is formal. Ginny is really upset because Ginny and "Phlems" sister have to be flower girls. Ginny, of course, is complaining about this. Well any ways, Dad says that he'll be able to get Ministry cars to pick you up on Thursday. Dad would get you at noon on Thursday. Just write back if that is okay with you. Can't wait to hear from you!

Ron

It took Harry a few seconds for this letter to sink in. He then ran to his desk, leaded up his quil with ink and wrote:

Ron,

Yes, please come get me! I'll be ready to go at noon! See you on Thursday!

Harry

"Hedwig, come her. I have a reply for you!" Said Harry, holding out his arm.

Hedwig flew down from the top of her cage. She perched gently onto Harry's arm, and stuck out her leg for harry to attach his letter. He carried Hedwig to the window and stroked her beak and feathery body. He then let her take off, and he leaned his cheek upon his hand. He watched Hedwig soar until out of site.

Harry hadn't seen or talked to Ginny since the day they had broken up. Harry had the odd feeling that Ginny hadn't quite gotten the message. He felt that he couldn't bare to look into her gentle face. See her flowing, wavy, flaming red hair. To brush against her as they passed in the hall; or to pass food to one another at dinner, perhaps.

No, he would have to bare with it because he wanted to see and be with Ron and Hermione again. Or should he be saying one last time? He couldn't help but to keep thinking that something might happen to them. This thought would wake him late at night and worries would creep over him.

Harry tore away from the window and looked at the clock. It read seven a.m. and Harry let a huge yawn escape him. He hear movement coming from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room and new they were awake. Harry then started searching for cloths to dress in.

Harry walked into breakfast an hour later feeling wide awake. He sat down and served himself some eggs and bacon. Uncle Vernon sat reading the paper and snorted angrily at the headline to an article. Dudley sat watching a boxing show on television. Aunt Petunia sat sipping her coffee with pursed lips. Harry then thought to warn them that Mr. Weasley would pick him up at noon tomorrow.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "um, Uncle Vernon?"

"Now what do you want?" Ba his uncle from behind his newspaper.

"Well, you see," Harry began, "my friend Ron has invited me to come stay for the rest of the holidays. His dad's going to come pick me up tomorrow at noon."

"And why," said Uncle Vernon lowering his paper, "would we need to know this?"

Harry, feeling dumb founded answered, "er, well, I thought you could have some warning."

"Hmpf, some warning. Well I'll tell you boy, we will be glad when your "freakish magic" is out of the house!"

"Vernon, the window is open! Please be careful about when you use the word... magic." Aunt Petunia whispered.

"Yes dear, I'll try," muttered Uncle Vernon.

Harry cleared his throat again and said, "well that way you know, now I'm going to go pack."

Harry ate his last piece of egg, and left the table in a rush. Well at least he had been brave enough to tell the Dursleys that he would leave. He ran upstairs and turned the door handle to his room. Harry then started picking up things from off the floor and throwing them in his trunk. He was leaving the Dursleys, and Harry couldn't have been happier.

Harry awoke early on Thursday morning and felt happiness dawn over him. He leapt out of bed so quickly that he made himself light-headed. He dressed as quickly as he could. He then double checked his room, just to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

Harry whiled away the hours by pacing his room. He read a book for a bit, but that got boring. Around noon he started feeling anxious to leave. Twelve o'clock had just finished ringing on the Dursleys coo-coo clock, when there was a load knock on the front door. Harry could hear Uncle Vernon's foot steps moving to the door. The click of the lock and then

"You!" And harry jumped at the sound of Uncle Vernon's horrified yell.

Harry bolted down the stairs and saw standing in the doorway, Mood, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley. Uncle Vernon turned to his nephew, who was laughing now at the horror on his uncles face.

"You didn't say a whole party was coming," he snarled, glaring at Harry.

"That's because I didn't know they were coming," replied Harry, walking past his uncle.

"Watcher Harry," said Tonks beaming at him.

"Hello Harry," said Moody in his gruff voice. He was wearing a patch over his magical eye today. The other two, simply smiled and nodded. Harry was grinning at them, feeling ever so happy.

Harry just couldn't believe it, but his uncle was finding his voice back, "why exactly, does he," he pointed at Moody, "have to be here?"

"Because I so happen to be part of Harry's guard," growled Moody.

"Now Alastor, be nicer," said Lupin in a warning . He then turned to Harry, "do you have yours stuff ready?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well then go get it and we'll be off. Tonks go ahead and help him." She walked in and followed Harry upstairs.

Tonks today had long gold hair. She had this tied back in a pony tail. Harry and Tonks began dragging Harry's trunks, with cage, down the stairs. They caught each others eye and laughed, remembering what had happened the last time Harry got picked up. It had happened when he was fifteen.

They descended the stairs to find all three of the Dursleys staring at Moody, Arthur, and Lupin. Aunt Petunia seemed to be wishing them all ill for entering her house. Dudley was moving his hand over his bottom instinctively.

"Well, Harry looks like he's ready to leave so," said Lupin smiling, "it's been nice talking to you."

"Yes and now we," said Uncle Vernon , "wont have to worry about our worst fear coming true."

"And what," said Moody glaring at Uncle Vernon, "happens to be your worst fear?"

"Moody, please, this is not the time for-"

"Lupin, don't worry, I wont go over board."

Lupin looked as if this was against his better judgement. He glared at Moody angrily, but looked away. Arthur stepped forward, reaching for Moody, but Lupin stopped him and gave him a warning look.

"Well our worst fear," said Uncle Vernon, "is that someone will find out that me and Petunia are related to magic people, like you!"

There was silence for a few moments until Moody started laughing. The Dursleys exchanged looks and starred at the laughing Moody. Lupin raised his eyebrows looking perplexed, and Arthur seemed to be confused. Tonks about dropped Harry's trunk, yet Moody didn't notice a thing. He just chuckled and finally growled, "ah, but Dursley it has all ready come true!"

"Wha-that's impossible," spluttered Aunt Petunia.

"No it isn't my dear Dursley, I'm afraid not," laughed Moody sounding quite pleased.

"But, our neighbors don't-" said Uncle Vernon shaking his head.

"Ah, but it isn't your neighbors, who know!" Said Moody smiling.

"Then WHO?" Asked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Why the whole magical community knows!" Said Moody laughing again.

"Wh-what?" Whispered Aunt Petunia, horror struck.

"You heard me," said Moody, "bet you didn't know that did you? Well all or people know and they've known since Harry was one. Interesting how works, I mean you have been hiding a secret that every one all ready knows, well at least us magic folk."

"Well at least normal people, like us, don't know," said Uncle Vernon triumphantly.

"Normal? Dursley look at your wife," said Moody contemptuously, "doesn't she keep the house a little to clean? A little unnaturally clean?"

"Petunia," said Uncle Vernon weakly, but she shook her head. "Petunia, you haven't-you haven't been using ma-ma-magic, have you?"

Aunt Petunia looked sadly at her husband and then slowly nodded. Dudley took a giant step away from his mother and Uncle Vernon gasped. Aunt Petunia closed her eyes and said, "my sister sent me a bottle of magic cleaning stuff when you and I got married, Vernon. I didn't start using it until after Dudley was born, and I've been buying it ever since."

"See Dursley, finding shocking surprises? Well we must be off we have to get to Arthur's before dinner so Harry can get settled in, and also Molly wont get to worried that we died. Plus to top it all off we have a limo waiting for us."

And with that Moody stumped out of the house. Arthur followed him, giving the Dursleys a last happy glance. Lupin signaled to Tonks and Harry to get a move on, and smiled vaguely at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia before leaving. Tonks and Harry both moved down the last couple of steps. Harry said, "see you." And walked out the door.

Tonks and Harry walked to the car waiting for them, and carefully stowed Harry's trunk in the back. They then walked back to the car door and sidled inside. Harry sat next to Remus and Tonks, and across from them sat Moody and Arthur. Moody turned in his seat to talk to the driver. Moody growled, "the Burrow please," and turned back around. Lupin turned to face Harry looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right?" He asked questioningly.

"Yeah," Harry lied. In truth he felt like his life might be coming to a short end. Seventeen years, was fart to short to live. He also felt like a warn-out car tire, and that was because he would be seeing Ginny any moment. At this he didn't really react. Maybe he had gotten over Ginny, but Harry felt odd. Was there another girl, he would fall, head over heals for? No, he couldn't, and he wouldn't, because he was meant not to have anyone for the moment. But he still felt uncomfortable.

"Harry are- you-sure?" Lupin asked looking at him.

"Yes I'm fine Lupin, I promise," Harry said.

Lupin stopped asking Harry if he was all right, but kept glancing at him. Finally the Ministry car slowed to a stop outside the Burrow. Moody growled, "thanks," and climbed out of the car. Harry followed quickly but had barely taken one step forward when someone flung their arms about him in a tight hug.

Hermione Granger was hugging Harry and seemed too happy to speak. She released him and smiled up at him. "It's good to see you, Harry," she said.

"It's great to see you too, Hermione!" Harry said grinning. He looked around and said, "where's Ron?"

"Upstairs, come on. I"ll go up too, I just arrived myself," and they walked into the house.

Again, Harry had barely taken one step, this time into the house, when he was hugged yet again. Mrs. Weasley was giving him a motherly hug. Harry felt himself turn red and muttered, "hello Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley released him and held him out at arms length, looking at him.

"Harry dear, you look famished. You've grown a few inches as well. Ron has your bed ready upstairs, you can go and get settled in. Lunch will be ready in a little bit. I'll come and get you," said Mrs. Weasly giving him a last hug.

Hermione and Harry walked upstairs, and Harry noticed that the house seemed to hold more activity then usual. He could hear Bill and Fleur talking in Fred and George's room arguing about last minute decorations. Walking past Ginny's room he heard her arguing with Fleurs sister. He caught a few word such as, "I'm not wearing that," and "but you have to!" Harry and Hermione laughed silently and continued to go upstairs.

At last they reached Ron's room and they silently turned the doorknob. Ron's room seemed to be the only room in the house that was silent. It was still messy yet it held less activity. Pigwig was in his cage hooting loudly. Harry spotted Hedwig perched on the windowsill. And there was Ron, grinning at him from his bed.

Ron stood up and said, "good to see you mate."

Harry couldn't express his happiness, so he just smiled. So they sat down, on Ron's bed, and started talking about what had happened so far that summer.


	2. The Wedding

**Hi people, hey I am so sorry that I haven't updated at soon as I had thought, but you wont believe this. I lost my notebook where I am writing all my chapters in before I type them up. Well anyways I also have been receiving a lot of homework (especially from math) and so I have had to do that, I received so much homework because of End of Levels. Well anyways I finally found my notebook in my bedroom behind a book I was reading, so that was good. I forgot to say in my first chapter that I own none of the characters except the ones that I add in for my use only. All the other characters I give full credit to J.K. Rowling who I think is a genius. Hey I am also sorry about the many spellingerrors in my last chapter, we got a new computer so I had to deal with thatand it messed a few things up. I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to write up. Oh and thanks for the reviews: **

**PhantomFan13**

**carebear4ever**

**actress19**

**I really appreciate all reviews so please, please, please review! I really appreciate it. I can update sooner with reviews and it encourages me to keep writing. I promise this next chapter (chapter 3) should sum up faster because I have lots of ideas for it. Thanks a lot for my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Wedding**

Friday morning dawned bright, and most of the inhabitants were asleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione however were talking in Ron's room. Hermione was pacing, Harry sat on the windowsill stroking Hedwig, Ron lay on his back on top of his bed starring at the ceiling. Hermione stopped pacing to stare out the window, watching the sun rise. Finally she spoke up timidly.

"Harry, we've got to plan this out. Where are we going to go first?" She asked looking at him for instructions.

Harry didn't answer, he knew very well that Hermione meant where to go to search for Horocruxs. He continued to stroke Hedwig absent mindedly. Hedwig closed her eyes lazily as Harry stroked her. He finally looked at Hermione, and she gazed back giving him a piercing look.

Harry sighed and finally said, "Godrics Hollow."

"What," said Ron and Hermione shocked, Ron sitting up as he said it.

"Yes, Godrics Hollow, where my parents lived. I have a feeling," said Harry standing up,"that a horcrux is hidden there in the ruins."

"All right Harry," said Ron, "but when do you want to leave?"

Harry took up Hermione's pacing and said, "as soon as possible. Monday would be best, and we've got leave quietly."

Ron nodded, but Hermione turned away tears running down her cheeks. Ron and Harry looked at each other lost for words. She silently cried, sitting down on an upturned box. Her bushy hair hung down her back coming in waves of elegance. She hurriedly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

The two boys gave each other looks, and finally harry spoke up.

"Hermione are you-"

"-yes, I'm fine, I just can't," she hung her head and continued, "I just can't believe we're not going back to Hogwarts!"

Ron gave her a contemptuous look, "is this about knowing that you are definitely going to be head-"

"Oh Ron, it's not that!" Cried Hermione looking quite upset, "I just can't believe we aren't going home!"

Ron got up and tried to give Hermione a hug, but she turned away. She then said, "I should probably search through my books, there might be something useful in there," and she tore out of the room.

Ron gave harry a quizzical look, and shrugged. Harry's heart broke as Hermione's tear streaked face came back to his mind. He had thought one of them would be in tears, but hadn't thought it would be Hermione. Harry had never seen Hermione cry, or at least not like that. Not out of fear, or sadness, or confusion, but always out of joy or happiness. Why he felt so bad was because in his heart he knew she was right. He knew how she felt, and Harry was surprised that he wasn't crying or upset. He supposed that he had gotten used to the feeling of dread resting upon him. But he had an odd feeling something was going to happen, but what or where could this be coming? He shook off the feeling with a simple yawn and got up stretching along with Ron.

Harry and Ron got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast, but were surprised to see no breakfast or any one downstairs. Ron gazed at the empty table for a second, and then walked to a cupboard and opened it. He took out bowls, spoons, milk, and cereal. He set this out on the table and sat down, Harry followed suit feeling a bit silly for not helping Ron.

Ron shook his head, "Mum just hasn't had enough time, because of the wedding. So we have to be stuck with cold cereal." He smiled weakly at Harry then poured himself some cereal and passed it to Harry.

At first they ate in silence, except for the clank of their spoons hitting against their bowls. Ron then grabbed a chess set and Harry and Ron started a furious chess match. They had fun for a while talking and laughing and the game ended in a draw. The two boys cleared away the dishes they had used, put them away, and went to the living room.

In an armchair sat Hermione, with her head in a book. Harry walked over to her, pulled her into a hug, and she wept silently in his arms. She pushed away wiping her eyes and smiled half heartedly, "I'm okay now, it is out of my system. So lets get to it!"

"To what?" Asked a perplexed Ron.

"Studding, learning spells! We've only got two days and-"

"Wait, two? Three, Friday, Sat-"

"-Ron there wont be time on Saturday, that's the wedding! So here," she threw a book to Ron, "read, be useful!"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione read all day. This caused them not to notice any of the days events. More people arrived for the wedding, Fleur got upset at her mom, and Bill ran around all day following her. Yet they stayed concentrated, and kept on reading. 

The tree friends went up to bed late. Harry got into bed, and lay thinking of the many things he had read. It wasn't making sense anymore. His eyes were closing, he was drifting into sleep. Harry could hear Ron's gentle breathing. Harry then remembered no more.

* * *

"Harry wake up, HARRY WAKE UP!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open and found Ron shaking him. He rubbed his eyes turning them to look at Ron. He too looked tired, but he was already in his dress robes.

"What's the mat-"

"-Harry, the weddings going to start at eleven o'clock! It's ten thirty!"

Harry jumped out of bed and started putting on his dress robes. As soon as Harry was dressed, the two boys ran downstairs. Molly was frantic, so when the two boys ran in, she turned, her hands on her hips glaring at them. "Out, go out and get a seat! You can't see Fleur before her wedding!" She snapped.

Ron and Harry ran out the door, found Hermione, and sat down next to her. Harry at first looked around to see several Order of the Phoenix members before he saw Hermione. Her hair was done up very pretty. She had curled her hair and put it up, held together with clips. She was wearing a dress that was frilly and wavy. Her head turned as they sat next to her. "What took you so long?" She whispered.

"We woke up late," Ron explained.

"Yes well, you should have been up earlier! Don't you have an alarm clock?"

"We forgot to set it Hermione," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, well just so you know there's going to be a party after the wedding, after the party will be a big dinner, and then bed."

Hermione then stopped talking as music played. Harry saw Bill's face turn bright red, and Harry looked back and saw why. Fleur was so beautiful words could almost not describe it. Her dress blew to the side in the wind. From the sides at the end came two flower girls. Their dresses were bright pink with flowers on them. They held baskets filled with petals in them, they then walked down the aisle way scattering petals as they went.

Fleur then walked after them very gracefully. She was smiling holding a bouquet of flowers. Her silvery blonde hair whipped in the wend. Fleur walked towards Bill, who was now smiling. The couple hooked arms, they walked forward to the minister of magic!

Harry felt his jaw drop. The minister of magic joining people in marriage? Harry looked over at Ron, who also had his mouth open in shock; Harry looked at Hermione, and was surprised to see she wasn't shocked at all! Harry leaned close to her and whispered, "the minister of magic joins people in marriage?"

"Yes, it's a special magical bound. Marriage is different in the magical world, very different. Sh, it's about to start!"

"Bill and Fleur," said Rufus Scrimgeour, "and guests, I hear that Bill and Fleur wish to be married. Is there any objections to this?"

Silence. "Good, now Fleur please take a step up," sad Rufus kindly. She took a step up and stood firmly.

"Now Fleur, do you wish to be Bill's forever wife?"

"Yes," said Fleur smiling at Bill. Rufus thought, _oh please._

"Will you be a good wife, mother, and faithful to the end?" Asked Rufus in a booming voice.

"Yes, I will," answered Fleur, while Rufus thought: _give me a break!_

"Then Bill please create her ring of forever marriage. You know you color, do you?" Said the minister, rolling his eyes.

Bill didn't notice the eye roll but instead nodded, he turned to Fleur and touched his wand tip to Fleur's ring finger. A bright blue light spun around her finger. Then the light diminished, and upon her finger was a gold ring with a blue diamond. Bill and Fleur smiled at each other. Rufus then turned to Bill, "Bill please step up." Truly Rufus thought, _should've gotten Fudge to do this._

Bill walked up, grinning broadly, and nodded to show he was ready. "Bill, do you wish to be Fleur's forever husband?"

"Yes," said Bill firmly.

"Will you be a good husband, father, and faithful to your home?" Rufus said in a drowning voice.

"Yes," Bill said smiling.

"Then Fleur do your ring," said Rufus, board now.

Fleur put her wand tip on Bill's finger; again bright blue light spun around Bill's finger. After vanishing upon Bill's finger was a gold band. In the middle, set within the band, was a blue diamond. Harry heard a small sob behind him, and he turned to see Mrs. Weasley crying into her husbands shoulder.

"Well," said Rufus twirling his wand, "you can go ahead and kiss now!"

Bill and Fleur leaned close together, and kissed. It was a very beautiful, long, romantic, loving kiss. As soon as they were done they separated, smiling broadly. The guests started clapping, and everyone started to stand up walking to the knew couple to congratulate them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked further away to where Ginny sat in the back. She was still in her flower girl dress, but she had undone her long hair. She was glaring angrily at Fleur.

"I can't stand her," Ginny said, "oh I really can't stand her! 'You must wear this dress for the wedding Jinny', 'get along with my sister now.' Preppie, over-rated, brat!"

"Ginny, she's your sister-in-law now, you shouldn't call her that," Hermione said gently.

"Oh please," Ginny answered coldly, "that would make me and her sister my sister as well!"

"Ginny, her sister wont be living here," Harry said.

"Yeah Ginny," Ron exclaimed, "don't worry!"

"Jinny?" Said a soft voice. Ginny looked up to find Fleur standing over her.

"Jinny, I'm sorry I was so harsh to you! I was just so worried about the wedding. Can you forgive me?" Fleur asked tentatively.

Ginny looked at Fleur, finally giving the answer, "no."

"Ginny!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said sternly.

"Why should I?" Ginny asked.

"Because she's your sister-in-law and she said she was sorry," said Bill walking over to Fleur.

"But, I... Alright, fine your forgiven," Ginny burst out. She got up and ran to the house.

"That did not go well, not at all," said Fleur softly, hanging her head.

"She just needs time to get used to you," Bill said comfortingly putting an arm around her.

"Maybe I should go talk with her," Fleur asked Bill looking into his eyes.

"No," Harry said, "that would make things worse, and it also might be my fault because I broke up with her. I'll go talk with her."

Harry walked to the house and opened the door. Harry saw Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, crying into her hands. Harry closed the door softly, walked toward her, and sat down next to her. She looked up but did not smile.

"Ginny, why don't you give Fleur a chance?" Harry asked her with a meaningful look.

"Because, Harry it's not because of you breaking up with me, it's just that I never thought Bill would get married! He's never going to be the same, he'll never be the same as long as he's married. See why I'm upset, I always thought Bill was always there for me, but now he'll only be there for Phlem!"

"Ginny, look," Harry said, "Bill will always be your brother. He'll still be there for you, even if he is married, and when your married he'll be there still. You guys get along really well, and you look up to him, don't you? Well look at it this way now you'll be able to have a girl to look up to as well. She's very nice, just talk to her and you'll see. Please."

"But- well, I'll give it a chance," Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

Ginny and Harry got up and walked outside. Ginny spotted Fleur and walked toward her. Ginny stopped in front of Fleur extending her hand. "I'm sorry," Ginny muttered, "I acted wrongly and I don't even know you. I think maybe we should get to know each other." Fleur took her hand and shook it, "alright Jinny, we can do that. I wont push you around to much." The two girls smiled at each other, letting go of each others hands.

Ginny turned back to Harry smiling. "Thanks Harry," Ginny smiled, "it feels alright now, to have a new family member, well actually a few if you count her family."

"I told you it wouldn't be bad," Harry answered as Fleur threw her bouquet of flowers for anxious girls.

"So," said a voice behind them, "finally realized Fleur is okay after all?"

It turned out to be Ron with Hermione. Ginny smiled and nodded. Ron seemed thrilled. "so you wont complain about her anymore?" He asked receiving a shake from Ginny. "Great," Ron said hugging his sister.

The rest of the days events were joyful. The party was wonderful filled with music, dancing, laughing, and romance. Every one seemed happy for once, but Harry found it hard to stay happy. His thoughts kept coming to the horrible day where he would leave silently. That would be best, not a big fair well. But still something was drawing him back. Perhaps he might still be feeling worried about what he was going to do, or maybe it was nerves. _Whatever it was though_, Harry thought, _it would not stop him_.

At dinner people talked happily discussing about Sunday plans and things that had happened that week. During the wedding, because Harry had ran in late, he hadn't spotted a lot of people he knew. But now that Harry was sitting still Harry spotted out Lupin and Tonks, Fred, George, Mad-eye, and other people he recognized.

Hermione was talking to Ginny happily, while Ron talked away to Charlie about Quidditch.

"You see, I say England has a good chance this year," Charlie explained, "if America, Ireland, Scotland, and France blow it in a few matches."

"No," Ron put in, "if England loses five more matches then we'll be out, wont we?"

"Not necessarily," Charlie said examining the point, "all depends on points really."

"Well I would say that too," Ron answered going back to his food.

Soon everyone was leaving or going to bed. Fleur and Bill left for Rome for their honey moon. People who were still awake waved happily crying farewells. As Harry got into bed that night, he realized it had been a pretty interesting time with the Weasleys. But he had noticed one thing Percy had not been present at the wedding, and he felt angry for that. Harry yawned and rolled over, feeling like sleep was never something to get worried about. So he put Percy out of his mind and fell asleep to a dreamless world with no worries.


	3. A Pretty Face

**Chapter 3**

**A Pretty Face**

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy, but now that school is out for the summer I am free to write! Also, I was in an acting class, and I've been pretty depressed ever since my friends left. So this chapter ended up being longer then I thought, when I wrote it on paper. Plus I was away from a computer for a while because: 1. My mom needed it. 2. I was on vacation in Salt Lake, to say bye to my dad before he left for a year and a half. My new character will come into this chapter! By the way, I have another new face coming in too. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, and tell your friends about my story. I want lots of people to read it! I think I really have something going on here. This new chapter has a lot more action in it. Well happy readings, Sirius will make an appearance in this story, but not in this chapter. I know now how it is going to end! Thanks for staying with me! Happy readings: **

Harry studied on Sunday and left early and quietly on Monday, but someone else left much earlier then Harry did. The sun had not even risen yet when the shadowy form of a seventeen year old girl left a letter, on her bed, for her father. Her bedroom was square, with one window on the east side; it was also on the second story. The girl silently stole to the window and picked up a backpack and wand, and turned to see a beautiful bird watching her.

"Fawkes," she whispered, "come on Fawkes, lets go."

The girl swung the backpack onto her shoulders and opened the window. The phoenix took flight from off his perch and soared through the now open window. The girl climbed through onto the window ledge. Outside the window, a large tree swayed in the light morning breeze. She grabbed a strong branch and swung up into the tree; she then slowly began her descent to the ground.

When she was a foot off the ground she jumped gracefully to the ground, silent as a cat. She ran to the front of the house, opened the gate, and turned left. She ran hard for four blocks when she stopped to catch her breath. Golden rays of sun were starting to lighten the world and the girls appearance began to be seen.

The girl had long, curly, brown hair that came to her waist in thick ringlets. It was tied up in a ponytail and shone as the suns rays hit it. Her facial appearance bore beauty, love, and lore all in one. Her eyes were amber brown containing a fire that burned brightly. Her eyes fell upon the phoenix perched on the brick wall behind her. She smiled and stroked his long, warm, feathers. Heat radiated from him, as his eyes closed lazily with each stroke. A long lovely note of content escaped him. The girl giggled, and silently leaned herself against the wall, grasping her wand tightly.

"Fawkes," she whispered, "hang onto me, for I am going to apperate to Godrics Hollow."

"All right," Fawkes whispered back, for he could understand her as she spoke to him. He starred at her with a beady eye, "all right Kristy."

Kristy smiled up at Fawkes, holding out her arm for him. Fawkes hopped onto her arm, gripping it gently. Kristy looked around, making sure there was no one coming or active in the houses. She closed her eyes, picturing Godrics Hollow, turned on her heel and—

_Crack!_ Kristy apperated to Godrics Hollow. Even though Kristy had been there once before it still creped her out. There was a slight breeze which blew her long hair behind her. She stood for a moment remembering when she had found the place.

* * *

It had been Saturday, Kristy and her father had been going to visit a relative when her father had conveniently passed Godrics Hollow. Just as Kristy thought to look around the ruins for a Horcrux, an old friend stopped to talk with her father. 

Kristy had snuck off to explore the place a little, before her father noticed she was gone. She poked around for a bit, when she saw it, the thing she had been looking for. There on the ground was a Horcrux, Kristy was excited. But before she could thoroughly figure out how to get it, she had heard her father calling for her. So she left with a smile on her face for her findings.

* * *

Kristy looked around trying to find the Horcrux again. She finally spotted it, feeling entirely happy that it was still there. The Horcrux was a cup bearing a Hufflepuff badger. Kirsty stared at it, stretching forth her hand to grab it. As her hand neared the cup a round bubble appeared around it, dark orange in color. 

"No," cried Kristy, then smiled comprehension dawning on her face, "wait, that would have been to easy. A spell might do the trick."

Kristy paced back and forth, muttering spells under her breath. She tried a few, yet nothing happened. Spell after spell, Krist sent forth, but to no prevail. Kristy was losing concentration, feeling it was hopeless to keep trying. She said down forlorn, against the bass of a large tree, staring at the bubble.

"Every spell I've tried," Krist muttered to Fawkes, "just doesn't seem to work. What am I doing wrong?"

She picked up a stone from off the ground, studying the features. Her skinny fingers slid over the smooth surface, feeling carvings and cracks. Then, unexpectedly, she threw the stone at the bubble. The stone hit it, bouncing off it, not even making a crack. Kristy studied the bubble, longing for something to happen, but that's when she noticed something that hadn't been there before. A lighter shad of was around a small patch of the bubble. Kristy stared at the patch, trying to figure out why or what it was there for.

That's when she noticed a small key hole. Kristy got a perplexed look on her face, hardly daring to believe it. Kristy smiled to herself. If there was a keyhole, there had to be a key!

"This is easy!" Kristy told Fawkes. "To easy, why would it be this easy?"

Kristy raised her wand and cried, "_specialas revilio!_"

Kristy looked around, and upon the ground was a small key. She grabbed it triumphantly, happy for once for her success. She studied the key, finding gold, silver, and bronze mixed into one key. Kristy walked forward, about to unlock the bubble, when voices behind her made her jump.

Startled, she ran to the tree, and with a gracefulness climbed into the tree. Three friends came into view. It was three people she only recognized from school, yet who they were she did not know.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally managed to get to Godrics Hollow. They had come to investigate. Ron and Hermione were arguing where to search first. 

"I think we should go inside Ronald," Hermione said glaring at Ron for shear ignorance.

"Well I think it will be outside," Ron answered coldly.

"What! Why can't we just look inside, Harry back me up!" Hermione angrily said.

"No, outside, Harry back me up!" Ron put in looking at Harry.

"Well we don't need to worry about inside, because the Horcrux is outside." Harry said, seeing the orange bubble behind his two friends.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Look behind you and you'll see," Harry answered smiling.

Hermione turned and saw the orange bubble. She looked a bit startled but smiled. Hermione silently said, "oh." Ron in the mean while walked over to Hermione and said, "even the smart ones can be wrong."

Up in the tree, Kristy whispered, "no! They can't find the key hole."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked forward to examine the bubble. Hermione looked at the bubble closely, examining the properties. She stood up looking at the two boys, then she smiled making the two boys taken aback.

"A charm," Hermione said smiling, "a charm will get rid of that bubble!"

"Well," Harry said, "that's what we studied for! Lets get to work."

So they took turns coming up with charms and trying them out. Just like Kristy though, the three of them started to realize that maybe a charm or spell wouldn't work. Kristy watched fearfully from the tree, hoping against hope that they would leave. Little did Kristy know, that Harry wasn't going to give up. Eventually Ron go frustrated with nothing happening.

"Oh," Ron said angrily, "oh this is so stupid!" He picked up a stone and threw it at the bubble.

While Ron went on about how stupid the bubble was, Harry and Hermione starred at the bubble in shocked silence. Hermione starred at the bubble, right where a lighted up orange spot had appeared. Harry also was staring at the light orange spot. Hermione then looked at Ron, seeming quite pleased.

"Ron," Hermione squealed, "you're a GENIUS!" She ran at Ron, throwing herself onto him in a hug.

Ron was rather taken aback by Hermione's hug. He looked over at Harry, who was laughing at Ron's amazement. Harry shook his head, smiling at Ron. Kristy had moved further up the branch she was on, shocked by what was happening. She couldn't believe that a member of their little group had figured out how to find the key hole. Fawkes, in the mean while, had noticed the branch further up wouldn't support her.

"Kristy," Fawkes warned, "Kristy, please be care–"

–The branch snapped under Kristy, right from under her. Kristy screamed, grabbing the key tighter as she fell forward, clean out of the tree. She could see the ground coming closer. She had a brief glimpse of Harry when–

_Wham_! Harry felt himself hit the ground, with someone on his back. Who ever it was gasped and quickly got off him. He rolled over to look at the person who had fallen on him.

Harry saw her, and at first sight he could tell she was very pretty. She seemed very embarrassed for falling out of the tree like that, right on top of someone as well. She blushed, her eyes cast downward, looking at her feet. Harry quickly go up, raising to her eye level. Harry didn't know what to say, but his mouth blurted out, "who are you?"

The girl looked up at him, "why should I tell you? Who are you, I would certainly like to know that myself."

"I asked you first, you realize that?" Harry asked. "You should answer me first."

"I think you should answer me," the girl protested, "I was here first. Please enlighten me with your name!"

Harry starred at her, "why should I trust you? How do I know you're no a death eater?"

"Me?" Kristy blurted out, "me, a death eater? No, I'm trying to destroy that Horcrux!"

"Wait," Harry stammered, "are your initials, R.M.B.?"

"R.M.B.," Kristy said, "no my initials are K.E.H."

"Well," Harry said, "I know your initials, but your name?"

"My name for your name."

"Sure."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay," Kristy said, "my name is Kristy Elizabeth Hallens. Happy?"

"Yes, very because now I don't have to tell you mine."

Of course an argument broke out from the moment these words were spoken. Mean while Ron and Hermione were busy talking about a point brought up, by Hermione. They were arguing as well over this point because Ron didn't believe it at all. Hermione was very annoyed.

"I don't believe you," Ron said, "why would Harry like this girl?"

"Because," Hermione said, "look how they're fighting! Ron, you fought with me that way! It's so obvious, look you can see it in Harry's eyes. He likes her Ron, just admit it!"

"But– I never– All right I admit it, it's a bit obvious,"Ron finally gave in.

"See! So how much do you want to bet, that this might take a while?" Hermione asked smiling.

Kristy finally took a deep breath, "look, I think that you should just let me have that Horcrux."

Harry's and Kristy's argument had changed from names to the Horcrux. Harry would not let Kristy near it. Kristy on the other had was trying to get past Harry. Unfortunately, this of course was not working out, especially since Harry was blocking her every move. Finally, Kristy stopped glaring at him.

"Look," Kristy explained, "we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"What's the easy way?" Harry asked, a bit nervous.

"Well you move out of my way by will."

"And the hard–"

"This," Kristy said walking away from him, "is the hard way."

She ran towards him, and did a front flip over him. She landed gracefully, her hair falling around her in sheets. Harry turned to see her standing up, brushing off dirt. Harry's jaw dropped as Kristy drew from her pocket the key. She unlocked the bubble, and gently picked up the Horcrux. Kristy then put it gently in a bag, and turned, smiling to face Harry.

Harry starred at her for a second. Then, finding his voice, he said, "give me that Horcrux!"

Ron looked over at Hermione who had covered her eyes. Kristy looked at Harry, "why? I got it fair and squar. Now I'm leaving," she walked around Harry. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, then whispered, "on three, we apparate to Ron's house. One– two–

"THREE!" Harry shouted. He ran towards Kristy, and grabbed her shoulders. Harry pictured the Burrow quickly, and apparated.

* * *

Kristy screamed as soon as her feet touched the ground. She struggled against Harry's grip, but it tightened with her movements. She tried to turn to face Harry but found she couldn't. "Let go of me!" Kristy said, trying to break free. 

"No," Harry said, "not until you give me the Horcrux."

Harry released her, and she fell to the ground. She turned to face him, still lying on the ground. She glared at Harry for dropping her. "Who are you?" Kristy asked, standing up to level off with Harry.

"Wait," Harry said, "you really don't know who I am?"

"No, I don't know who you are, but," Kristy said, "maybe I should bow to you, if you think you are so mighty!"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! What's going on–"

Harry looked for the source of the sound. He saw Lupin, Moody, Molly, Arthur, and Tonks come out of the house. Kristy turned around, her hair whipping against Harry's face. Frightened, she backed up against Harry, and looked into his face.

"You're–"

"Yup, Harry Potter," Harry finished for her.

"Harry," Lupin said, walking toward the two, "who is this young lady?"

Harry tore his eyes from Kristy's to Lupin.

"Kristy– whatever her name is," Harry answered.

There was an immediate reaction to this phrase. Ron and Hermione hit their foreheads lightly. The shook their heads bewildered at how dumb Harry was being. Kristy's reaction was worse. She let an exasperated gasp of disgust, standing firm to face him.

"I told you," Kristy said shocked, "I told you my name! I have a name you know!"

"Kristy?" Lupin asked, "Kristy? Wait, Kristy Hallens?"

"You know her," Harry asked, as Kristy turned to face Lupin.

"Of course I do," lupin replied, "She's not in the Order yet, but as soon as she's of age, Dumbledore agreed to let her in."

_He never agreed to let me in when I was of age!_ Harry stubbornly thought.

"I've know Kristy since she was a baby," Lupin continued.

"But," Harry asked, "why would Dumbledore have let Kristy into the Order?"

At this Kristy shook her head wildly, but stopped abruptly feeling Harry's gaze on her. Harry looked at her perplexed. She obviously didn't want Lupin to tell him something. Lupin also starred at her for a second and said, "I believe Kristy should tell you that in her own due time."

"But–" Harry began.

"Harry, it is her information, which means she may choose to tell you or not to tell you. I will refuse to tell you," Lupin answered tersely.

"I– oh– all right," Harry finally gave in, "so now all I want is the Horcrux. Kristy give it to me!"

Kristy wheeled around on her heel, "no, I got it fair and square!"

The argument broke out again, this time with the two telling why they should each get the Horcrux. Mean while behind Kristy, Lupin sent a secret patronous. At the sound Kristy turned to look at Lupin, who shifted his right hand, so she could not see his wand.

"What did you do?" Kristy asked starring him down with a piercing stare.

"Noting," Lupin lied looking honest.

Kristy gave him one last look before turning away to face Harry. As she did so, the door to the Burrow opened, and a read haired girl stepped outside. Ginny starred at the scene for a moment. Her eyes landed on Harry, then they brimmed with tears. She ran into the house, her hands covering her face. Harry looked after her helplessly, but turned his eyes back on Kristy. Their eyes met angrily, like a pair of lions preparing to fight for a scrap of meat. Kristy opened her mouth, preparing to talk–

"Kristy," said a stern angry voice to their right.

Kristy and Harry turned to look into the face of an angry man. His clothes were baggy, and he looked skinny, but not as skinny as Lupin. His eyes flashed dangerously, glaring at Kristy. His dark blue cloak blew out behind him. The mans dusty colored hair blew back, waving gently in the wind. Kristy lowered her gaze slightly, turning pink she muttered, "hello father."

"Hello? Is that all you can say," Kristy's father asked harshly, "you can't even say you're sorry for worrying me half to death? For leaving without a clear explanation, for not asking before running off? You could have been murdered on the post if you had been found by death eaters!"

"But daddy, I didn't run into death eaters or Voldemort!" Protested Kristy.

"I don't care," her father said harshly, "you still could have died."

Kristy hung her head in shame. Her father looked up at Harry and smiled. "Sorry about my daughter here," he said, "it's an honor to meet you. The names Christopher, Chris for short, Hallens. My daughter obviously has no manners at all."

Harry was a little surprised but replied, "it's nice to meet you Christopher."

"Well now, you seem no better then Kristy here. You did the same, but put your friends in danger as well. Anyways, Kristy," Christopher addressed her, "hand me that Horcrux. Now!"

She quickly gave it to him without question. He pulled out his wand, tapped the Horcrux lightly, and it vanished. Kristy and Harry let out a noise of discomfort. They looked at each other, Kristy felt her heart pound wildly as their eyes met. She looked away quickly, while Harry asked weakly, "what did you do with it?"

"I sent it back to it's original content, or in easier words," Chris continues, "back to where you got it with the same protection. I trust you need not worry about it any longer, that is if you are going back to school."

"No, I plan not to back there," Harry said.

Kristy's eyes widened, turning her head to stare up at Harry. She seemed rather shocked by what he had said. Her eyes closed slowly, breathing hard, as if she was going to faint. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, she then backed away from him.

"You have to," Kristy said voice shaking, "no, you really have to go back to school."

"What–"

"Believe me," Kristy cut him off, "Dumbledore wants you to, I know because I talked to him the night he died. Please–"

"Kristy, it's time to go," Christopher grabbed his daughters shoulder, wheeling her around. "Nice talking with you all," Chris said walking away with his daughter. _Crack!_ They were gone, leaving Harry with thoughts rushing in his head. Which road to take seemed harder to choose now.

**Please review, I hope you really liked this chapter! Thanks for staying with me, and thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

**Yours truly,**

**HermioneHermyownauthor or this story.**


	4. The Mistaken Minds

**Chapter 4**

**The Mistaken Minds**

**Hello my fans! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I am so mad at my selfbad Hermione, bad Hermione! It's mainly been school...Yes I know, summer's over, and school is here! And unfortunately for all of you, my dear fansyou have had to suffer while I try to finish chapter 4! I'm so evilI know, and I should work faster! I'll try, but High School is different then Middle School! So, here is a few little notes that I want to say to my reviewers.**

**Rhonda21-Thanks for wanting to stay with me. I know that you didn't have to stay with me and I appreciate your support!**

**Gaelyn-I'm terribly sorry I didn't update faster. I started High School (yes I know the BIG school) which was a scary transition. I'll try to update faster, but I can't make any promises!**

**Lord Leon Towaski-Thank you, I will keep it up as best as I can with High School going!**

**Lil-hand-Yes, I normally have already started the next chapter when I put up the one before! Again, I'll try to update sooner, but no promises...**

**PhantomFan13-Oh you are so welcome. I was so surprised you hadn't reviewed, I decided to check that you were alright! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**XxSafety PinsxX-Thanks for the help! Typing on the computer you sometimes don't see a mistake or two, but I will get someone to read it over.**

**Okay, now here's a small note about this chapter: this chapter may be more dull then the last one, but I hope I still keep interest! There's some Ginny mush, and some really fun stuff! I hope I provide a good readand now onto the chapter!**

A tea kettle whistled from within the Burrow. Mr. Weasley went inside to grab it, leaving the party that remained outside. Mrs Weasley marched straight over to her son, and grabbed his ear forcefully. It must have been painful, by the way her eyes flashed dangerously warning anyone that if they stepped near her, they'd get the same treatment.

"Ouch! Mum, get off!" Ron yelled at his mum, struggling to get free.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK," Mrs. Weasley yelled at her son, "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US YOU WERE GOING-INSIDE THE HOUSE, ALL THREE OF YOU-WE ARE GOING TO TALK!"

She dragged Ron off to the house, no trace of mercy towards her son seemed manageable in her temper. Hermione whimpered with fright behind Harry. Harry glanced at her to find her trembling; she gave Harry a small push to get him going. Harry gulped, but with the air of a brave solider about to be chewed out by his mother who forbid him to join yet returning victorious, walked into the house.

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen nervously. Mr. Weasley stood in the corner of the kitchen, emptying the kettle into five cups. He looked up as the two entered, then nodded his head towards the living room. Harry and Hermione walked into the room, feeling a bit scared.

Ron sat on the couch, rubbing his now read ear. He looked up, motioned the two to sit down by him, then warned them not to talk. Hermione looked at Ron puzzled, but he only shook his head. Then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came in, Molly looking quite angry and Arthur upset.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her son, "Ron how dare you not say good bye! Have you any idea how worried we've been? Ginny has been crying that you were all dead, and you all put the Order in a right scare!"

"But mum," Ron muttered, "we only–I, er–we're grown up mum!"

"I don't care Ronald," Mrs. Weasley snarled, "you are still my son, you still are living under this roof, therefore you still live by my rules–and I say NO!"

"And mine," put in Mr. Weasley, "so you need to live by our rule!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged looks of disbelief. Ron looked back at his parents, seeing their angry, worried, and loving faces. The other two followed his gaze, and they felt the weight of guild press down upon them. Hermione hung her head, her hair falling past the side of her cheek. The two boys averted their eyes to the floor, not daring to speak.

Harry felt as if he had just made a terrible mistake. How could he not think about the effect it would have on others? He hadn't thought how worried everyone would be, without telling where they were off to. It was now his fault Ron was in trouble, all his fault. Why hadn't he thought it through? He'd thought his plan was perfect.

"It's my fault," Harry said, "I led them both into danger. I should have said something, to stop us from going."

"Oh Harry," Mrs Weasley gently comforting him, "Harry we were not trying to make you feel guilty, just to make you understand how serious of a thing you did."

Hermione then timidly spoke up, "we really are sorry, we didn't mean to make you all worry. I–I suppose we were really irresponsible–" Hermione broke off, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Now you were a bit irresponsible, yes" Arthur said, "but you came back. We want to let you know what we would like you to do."

"All right," all three said at once.

"Okay," Molly started, "we believe you should go back to school. You can finish searching, or hunting, or what ever you are doing, after you are all trained up. That way you can do a bit more learning."

"Now about Apparating," Arthur said seriously, "Harry, Ron, did you ever pass that test? This summer I mean?"

Harry looked at Ron, "yeah we did, because we did that first course during the summer."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me that? I could have cheered you on or something!"

"We didn't tell you?" Ron asked stunned.

"No, no one ever contacted me," Hermione said angrily.

"I could have sworn I-oh," Ron said comprehension dawning on his face, "Pig ate the letter. I was going to write a new one, but I forgot!"

"Ron, that's the lamest excuse I ever heard of!" Hermione said shaking, her head.

"Look, ask Fred and George," Ron snapped, "they were both in the room with me when it happened. I mean that bird got all excited, and next thing I know he's eating my letter!"

"Okay, so you two just forgot to tell me you can Apparate, but I mean someone could have told me!" Hermione glared at the boys.

"Okay Hermione," Ron calmly explained, "it was the exact same course. Same Teacher, same lessons, same Test. The only difference was that I didn't leave my eye brow behind."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Hermione skeptically answered.

"Enough, you two," Molly breaking up the fight. "That isn't the point! The point is, we want you to plan this out. Think about your choices. You have four weeks until school starts. By the way Hogwarts letters arrived. I already got you three and Ginny's, books, for if you go back to school. Now off you go to discuss, or what-ever you do best!"

The three of them stood up, and hurriedly walked upstairs to Ron's room. As soon as the door was securely closed, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. They seemed unable to find words for the situation they were now in. Harry shook his head, then went to Hedwig to stroke her feathers. Hedwig nipped his finger gently, then closed her eyes lazily. Harry sat down next to Hedwig's perch, feeling gratitude to his old friend. The silence was finally broken by Ron.

"Look, mate," Ron said, "we are going to have a closer watch on us now that we're back. So I think we need to find a new plan."

"Well Ron that's obvious," blurted out Hermione, "we have to go back to school. Either that or tell them we don't want to go back. Hang on, speaking of school, I would like to read my Hogwarts letter..."

"Hermione," Ron said skeptically, "worry about Hogwarts letters later. We have a problem and—"

"Sh," Hermione whispered, looking at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He had stopped petting Hedwig to stare out the window. No matter what he did, he couldn't get rid of the look on Kristy's face when she told him to go back to school. She had looked terrified, almost as if she really new Dumbledore wanted him back at school. Her eyes had looked pained as if she was startled by a bad dream. Harry just couldn't get rid of her face.

Harry turned to look at the other two, his face set. "I personally believe," he said looking at the two, "we should just give in. I mean, let just admit it, we wont be getting any where or anything done, because we'll be watched twenty-four seven. We should probably go back to school, besides, Ron, your mums right. What can it hurt, another year of training?"

"Harry you're absolutely right," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Yeah, mate," Ron replied, "so then at dinner we'll tell them we've made up our minds."

"Right," Harry said grinning, "now I need to go talk to Ginny—"

"I want to read my letter," Hermione squealed running out the door.

"I'll just feed Pig," Ron said, as he went to Pig's cage.

Harry then walked down the stairs to Ginny's room, knocking lightly on the door. He heard a small sob, and then a soft, hurried voice call, "yes?"

"It's me, Harry," Harry answered, "can we talk?"

"I, oh, I guess," came, Ginny's voice, as the door opened.

Ginny stepped a side to let Harry in, quickly wiping away her tears. Her tear streaked face showed that she had obviously cried all day. She forced a half smile, but only revealed more sadness. Ginny walked to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. Harry joined her, putting his arm around her. More silent tears rolled down her cheeks, as she look up at Harry.

"Harry, I—I've been so worried," Ginny cried, "I mean, I was afraid you got hurt. And then I see you back, with some girl—"

"Gin' if you are suggesting I like her, I don't. Besides," Harry lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "you're the only girl for me."

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking into Harry's bright, green eyes.

"Of course," Harry said, pulling her into a kiss.

Harry's lips touched her lips gently. They pulled away, Harry staring into her brown eyes. Ginny then pushed him back onto the bed, and fell on top of him. Their lips touched again, and everything was black for them. Together they were in eternity, with one simple kiss, and yet it seemed they had time left. It didn't matter what happened, they were together. How could have Harry ever have broken up with his so called, match. It was amazing her body could touch his in a kiss that would last forever. Eventually Harry pushed Ginny up, for some reason it felt weird all of a sudden. As if the magic of their love had suddenly vanished. Ginny however, looked as if magic and passion were in their love, and would never leave. She got off him and sat, back up on the bed, her hair a little messy. Harry, followed suite and looked at the floor.

Ginny looked at Harry, then leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, nestling deep within Harry's arms. Harry placed his head on hers, running a hand through her long hair. Harry felt a sense of peace, sweep through him, almost comforting feeling of safety. Yet some how as he continued to play with Ginny's hair, Kristy's face came to him. Who was this stranger whom he now knew only by name?

As the pair snuggled closer, a load shriek filled the house. The sound of breaking china could be heard as well, and another load shriek was soon followed. Ginny jumped to her senses in Harry's arms, looking at the door as hurried foot steps sounded on the stairs. It finally stopped on the landing out side Ginny's room, and a dead silence fell over them. Harry and Ginny stood up together, Harry still holding Ginny to him. There was a soft knock, Ginny opened her mouth but Harry covered it quickly. Ginny looked at him and nodded, and Harry uncovered her mouth. Fear flooded through the couple, as they hung onto each other. The foot steps ran up stairs. Ginny shook in Harry's arms, fear, cursing through ever fiber of her body. They clung to each other as the foot steps descended and stopped again on the landing. The door handle turned slowly, as Harry reached for his wand. The door creaked open, and Hermione ran in throwing herself on them.

Relief spread through Harry as Hermione's hug gripped them. Harry smiled and pulled away from her.

"What was the scream, and running up and down the stairs?" Harry asked angrily. "And why did you scare us like that?"

"Well, sorry," Hermione snapped letting go of Ginny, "but I wasn't sure you were in there, so I ran up and told Ron first, and asked where you two were. He said that you two must still be in there, so I came to check. The shriek, not scream, was for...I was made HEAD GIRL!"

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "That's great! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, Hermione, that's really great!" Harry replied.

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry for scarring you two, I was just so excited, and you two didn't answer when I knocked, so I thought you were with Ron!" Molly says dinner is cooking and will be done shortly. We're going to have a party for me for making Head girl. I do wonder who made Head boy."

Hermione left, running down the stairs excitedly. Ginny and Harry caught each others eyes, and laughed. Smiling at her, Harry sat down on the bed. Ginny let out a heavy sigh, and fell down flat on her bed. She starred up at the ceiling, and shook her head. Ginny then looked up at Harry.

"Harry," Ginny said, "Harry, I need to know, are we back together?"

"I," Harry began taken aback.

"Dinner!" Called Mrs. Weasley from down stairs.

Harry stood up, and hurriedly left the room. Harry wasn't sure, what to think, and he wasn't sure if he and Ginny were good enough to get back together. Harry was confused beyond reasoning. Just a few minutes ago he had felt a passionate love towards Ginny, and now he couldn't even say they were back together. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be back together with Ginny.

Harry made it the rest of the way down stairs. Hermione looked up from setting the table, giving Harry a quizzical look. Harry walked over to her, took the stake of plates from her, and started putting them in place. Hermione gave him a last fetal glance, but then went back to her job. Harry ignored the way she kept glancing at him, giving him questioning looks. Soon the table was set, Ron and Ginny both down from their rooms.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down next to each other nervously. Arthur and Molly sat next to each other across from them. Ginny sat a few seats away from the trio. Molly took a look at her watch, then whispered something to Arthur. He nodded, then looked at the four of the children waiting patiently.

"Well," Arthur said, "the others are going to be a bit late, so go ahead and start eating."

"Others?" Ginny asked perplexedly as she served herself some food.

"Well," Molly explained to her daughter, "Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and of course Hermione's parents. I think Bill and Fleur are out, because they're still on their honey moon. Hagrid wanted to come, but couldn't. Fred and George will be here tho, after they finish closing up. I think that's everyone."

"A pretty good turn out," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, it'll be good to talk to people," Ron nodded.

Molly smiled, "Ron, you should check if you were made Head boy. I mean they're opening Hogwarts for people. Besides, Ron you have a chance because you were a prefect!"

"I—I—I Don't know," Ron said scratching, the back of his neck.

"Oh, come on Ron!" Laughed Ginny.

"Ron, you can do it!" Harry put in, looking at him from his plate.

"Please Ron, for me," Hermione begged.

"All right," Ron decided putting down his utensils.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Molly handed Ron his letter. He weighed it in his hands. He looked at the green writing deciding where to start. He then turned the envelope over, and ripped it open. Ron dumped out the contents, which was a letter. He opened the letter as everyone watched with baited, breath. Out toppled a gold badge, shining in the dim light.

"Ron!" Molly yelled jumping up, and running to hug her youngest son.

"Well, done Son," Arthur smiled at him.

"This is great, we get to be heads, together Ron!" Hermione cried out.

"Well done mate," said Harry grinning at the very stunned, Ron.

"Arthur, we have to get everyone here," Molly said releasing her Son, "we have to tell all the family now! Ron, my Ron, Head boy just like his brothers!"

She bustled away to go write some letters to people. A sudden knock on the door made everyone remember that guests were coming. Mr. Weasley jumped up and went to the door. Sounds of talking was heard, and suddenly the Granger's came into view, very shy.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione squealed, running over to be embraced by her parents.

As the Granger's hugged each other, more people came into view. Lupin, Moody, and Tonks came in. Lupin smiled at Ron weakly, "Head boy I hear!" Ron nodded still numb from shock.

The evening went by, with several people talking to one, another. Harry was ignoring Ginny's constant gaze on him, and decided to go to a corner where Moody stood sniffing his drink. He stole a sip from the glass, making his magical eye revolve a couple of times, then deciding it was safe took a long swig from it. He looked up and growled, "Potter, a moment please."

Harry really didn't want to know why Moody had called him over. Harry had no other choice tho, so he sidled over to where Moody was standing. Moody clasped a hand on his shoulder and steered him off to a discrete corner of the room. Moody smiled, stretching the scars on his face, growling, "so, Potter, made a decision about school yet?"

Harry felt his mouth go dry, exceptionally dry. Why did everyone want him to go back to school? He was seventeen, wasn't he very capable of making his own decisions? Not that he was upset about being convinced to go back to school, it would be like going back home. Harry opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off.

"Look, Potter," Moody growled, "my last year of school was the best. You grow closer to the friends, that you'll stay closest to for life. I need an answer Potter, if you aren't going back to school it's my duty to go with you to destroy the Horcruxes, to protect you!"

"I, am going back to school!" Harry said looking directly at Moody.

"Well now!" Moody cried out. "Everyone, Potter's going back to school!' Moody said to the whole room.

Harry watched in stunned horror as the room became happier. This was to much. He watched Molly hug Arthur, and Tonks gleefully smile at Lupin. Everyone looked happy, even the Granger's. Harry just watched as Ginny smiled at him. This was far to much, because they thought they had won with him not going after Horcruxes. He still might be able to track down a few, even at school!

"I'm going to bed. I'm really, tired everyone," Harry said. He turned and went up the stairs, not looking back.

Harry finally reached the landing to Ron's room. He walked in, crossing the room to where he slept. Harry let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Tiredness took over, allowing his eye lids to close half way. Rolling over, pulling the covers over him, and positioning his head in the pillow he couldn't help thinking a last thought before sleep over took him. He, Harry, really couldn't wait to be home.


	5. An Interesting Trip

**Chapter 5**

**An Interesting Trip**

**Hello my dear fans!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever!!! It's not my fault this time, really... Okay, school's been rough, and then Christmas break I was like sick for Christmas and all through that week... I Promise tho, This chapter is going to be really long, just to make you guys happy!! Just a side note: The Longer It Takes Me To Put Up A Chapter The Longer It's Going To Be (or if you want it to be really shorter and have a shortcut: TLITMTPUACTLIGTBOkay, that was suppose to be a small joke on short cutting phrases such as see you latersyl or ttyltalk to you later... Anyways...) Here a few short messages to my reviewers:**

**Lil-hand: You are soooooo Welcome!! I'm glade I made someone happy with updating!! I hope you like this chapter, it's super long and Took me Forever!!**

**Rhonda21: Thank you for the compliment, I'm glade someone finds that I write good... It's nice, and hopefully you'll like this new chapter...**

**The Lost Tear: Okay, Updated!! YAY!! Hahaha, I loved that last bit with the**

**updatehappy me(more good review) u happy it all works out!** **That was really nice, thank you!!**

**PhantomFan13: Happy to be Back as well Phantom!! I'm very glade to be writing again, especially with such excellent reviewers such as you guys!! I must say you all rock, and thank you for staying with me through so far!! I know I know, I need to update quicker, but if you all haven't noticed, I have put up some One-Shots so check them out. I thought that would tie people over until I put up this chapter!! High School's going great, how about you?? I hope you like this next Chapter!!**

**XxSafetyPinsxX: Thank you for the always Support!! I can use it, especially when writing this long chapter!! I mean, it's like 40+ pages in my note book so... I hope you like it!!**

**InvisibleLilacNights: I love the Drama too!! I thought it's a fun twist, plus you'll get more drama in this chapter, it gets a little more intense!! I hope you like it, especially if you loved the Drama from chapter 4, you should like the girl drama in this chapter, although it's not too intense.**

**Rebecca Henessy: Yes, I do have a plot going on with Harry not going back to get the Horcrux... I mean 1. It would be dangerous for him to go back with people watching for him and making sure he couldn't 2. There's other stuff I want Harry to learn before he can really understand about destroying the Horcrux completely, which will come in later!! I hope you like this next chapter!!**

**And with no further ado...Drum Roll...** **Chapter 5!!**

As the weeks until September the first slipped by, there were lots of activities at the Burrow. Two weeks before they were to leave for school, Fleur and Bill came home from their honey moon. Fleur, it seemed by the way she talked about it, thought that their honey moon would have been better in Paris. Bill, unfortunately, had come up with his own argument come back He had paid good money for a trip to Hawaii and thought Fleur unfair for her lack in personal judgement. In the end, the couple kissed and made up. No side was won, except through personal thought. Neither would admit the other as right or wrong.

The days until school flew by quickly after that. One day in their last week at the Burrow, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, and Hermione went up on the hill by the house. Hermione settled herself down by a shady tree, and opened a book. The others kicked off from the ground on their brooms, and soared up into the air.

They had fun throwing apples to one another. They played tag up in the air, but this ended up being very dangerous. As Fred tried to tag Bill, he managed to crash into a tree. When Fred finally did tag Bill, he tagged him so hard that Bill about feel off his broom. So with that, the group played monkey in the middle using apples. This, they soon found, wasn't as dangerous if they spread out enough.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's last night soon came. Dinner was amazing: Roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, soup, salad, chicken. It was all wonderful, and Harry felt the evening all ended too soon. Fred and George ended off the evening with some of their own fireworks. Everyone ate pudding for the desert, as they watched the many multi-colored fireworks soar in the sky. As soon as it was over tho, Molly whisked them all to bed, making sure they wouldn't stay up to talk.

As Harry slept, his mind drifted off into an odd dream. He was at Hogwarts sitting as the Gryffindor table. Ginny was snuggled against his body. He slide his arm around Ginny, making it appear like they were together. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, moving up to kiss him but Harry turned away. He now looked towards the doors where someone was entering the Great Hall.

The girl that came into the hall passed out the other girls standing around her in almost everything. Her hair was pinned up in the back coming down in brown, soft, curls which bounced as she walked into the hall. Her smile was award winning, every turn of her head brought new beauty to her features of her smile. Her eyes sparkled with light, as her eyes took in the hall. Her posture was kept erect, her shoulders back, her waist line skinny, her hips curving just right applying a gorgeous person. Her stomach was thin, able to show more enjoyment to any beholder of this gently new creature.

As the girl drew nearer, Ginny pushed away from Harry. He looked at her, and say that she looks hurt yet determined. She seemed to know what she was doing, as she smiled slightly and pushing him away. Suddenly the scene changed to where Harry was standing in a white room. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared. He looked around for a sign of anyone, his eyes finally resting on the person in front of him. It was the same girl he had seen walking down towards him in the Great Hall. Her hair was down loose, but it was still in soft curls. Her eyes bore in his, yet her face an eyes were expressionless. Harry noticed her long eyelashes, saw how they flickered slightly in a blink. She was wearing a pure white dress, which moved slightly as she breathed. Harry racked his brain trying to put a name to her face. It finally came as she stepped closer towards him, breathing in time to his. It was Kristy.

"Hello Harry," Kristy breathed, stepping away from him.

"Kristy?" Asked Harry, shocked by her beauty.

Kristy turned around gracefully, her hair spinning with her, barely keeping away from whipping Harry. She walked away from him, then paused to turn around to look back at where Harry stood. Kristy looked back, no expression in her face or eyes. Then thick mist engulfed her, white billowing clouds as she cringed with fright and fear raged over her head as she disappeared. Harry tried to run after her, but his legs wouldn't move. He was falling backwards, into the thick, gathering, darkness.

* * *

Harry awoke in a sweat that he was startled to find there. He noticed how dark it was, figuring it was probably midnight or there about's. He could hear Ron's light snoring, just as his eyes adjusted to the gathering gloom. Harry reached for his glasses, putting them on to rid him of the blurry images of his surroundings. Harry worked on controlling his breathing, so perhaps his heart rate would drop to normal. 

He sat up, feeling only small amounts of sweat dropping down his back. As quietly as possible, he got out of bed and moved to the window. Harry could hardly see anything, which was how the world should be. Harry sighed, and pushed himself away from the window. What he needed was to figure out why he was dreaming about Kristy. For some reason he couldn't figure out why tho, especially if he tried to think on it. Harry was sure he didn't feel any attraction to her, other then not being able to get her amber brown eyes out of his head.

_You can't think about her_, Harry thought angrily, _you love Ginny!_ Harry paced around the room, uneasy about sleep. The bed seemed to be calling him to lie down and rest. Harry tried to ignore the temptation, but soon it became overpowering. He sat down on the bed, trying to sort out what his dream meant. He laid down, trying to rack his brain 'causing a headache. His head hit the pillow, eyelids closing slowly, and rolling over he knew no more.

"Harry, come on mate, get up!"

Harry could hear the voice but he wanted to keep sleeping. He could feel a bright light shining through his eyelids. He squinted his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself asleep. The voice was talking to him again. It was silent for a few seconds then a pillow came flying down on top of Harry, making him jolt to life.

"Harry, mum says you need to eat before we have to leave! It's almost eleven. It's ten thirty actually."

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did so. He yawned, stretched, and jumped out of bed. Harry quickly got dressed, double checked his trunk, coached Hedwig into her cage, placing it on top of his trunk, then ran downstairs. Molly was doing dishes with Hermione and Ginny. There was a plate of porridge, bacon, and an egg sandwich sitting on it. He ate the food quickly, while Molly turned around, spotted Harry and said, "good morning Harry dear. Sleepy this morning?"

"Yeah," Harry said, finishing his sandwich, "I had a bad dream last night that woke me up. I can't remember the dream tho. But it was bad enough to wake me up."

"You poor dear. Well you'd better go bring down your trunk and Hedwig so we can leave. We might be late."

Harry nodded and ran upstairs to Ron's room. They smiled at each other and began dragging their trunks with Hedwig and Pig down the stairs. They almost dropped Hedwig's cage twice, and they actually dropped Pig, who went rolling down the stairs. His screeches of discomfort sounded throughout the whole house. Lucky for Pig, he was caught by Hermione at the bottom of the stairs who happened to have been going up to get Crookshanks. Harry then clearly remembered they had no way of transportation to Hogwarts, recalling how Ron and himself had stolen and crashed the Weasley's car.

"Er, Ron, how are we getting to the train station?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I think we're apparating. I believe we'll apparate close to the train station..." Ron replied a little nervously.

The two boys got downstairs and saw two other trunks, plus the girls, Molly, and Arthur. Harry noticed there were wheels on the corners of the trunks, and handles on the end. Molly stepped forward and conjured wheels and handles for the boys.

Molly smiled, "well, looks like we're all set! Arthur, go ahead and explain your nonlogical plan."

Arthur cleared his throat several times, "okay, well we're going to apparate... It's this alleyway by the train station... Me and Molly will take Ginny's things and you three will take your stuff. So that's the plan. Let's go!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. There was a scramble to pick up belongings. Harry grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage. Molly pulled Ginny close to her, while Arthur grabbed her trunk. Hermione fussed over Crookshanks cage while gripping her things tightly. Ron put some cloth over Pigs cage and found the handle to his belongings.

"On three then," Arthur smiled, "one-two-three!"

Harry pictured the alleyway, and turned on his heel. The sensation of being pushed through a small, air tight, tube over came his body. He could feel himself running out of oxygen. Finally with a load crack he found himself in the alley. Hedwig beat her wings wildly against her cage, hooting in fright. Soon Ron was by his side, and shortly after Hermione. Crookshanks hissed madly, clawing at the basket. Arthur, Molly, and Ginny got untangled as they arrived.

"All right, everyone?" Asked Artuher. "Good? Everyone has their own body parts?" Okay, we're off to plat form nine and three-quarters then!"

The group moved off, all four children pulling their trunks and carrying pets. They walked into the station, grabbed carts, and headed towards the barrier. Stopping in front of the right barrier to get reorganized, Hermione leaned over to Ginny whispering excitedly. The two smiled and giggled happily at whatever the two had exchanged.

"All right, in twos. Harry, Ron, go ahead," Arthur said, waving his hand toward the platform entrance.

Harry and Ron pushed their carts to the barrier. They broke out in a run, picking up speed, faster and faster. The barrier was inches away, unable to stop the carts. Suddenly it was over, and slowing to a stop by the train. Harry looked around at who was there, quickly spotting Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean.

Hermione and Ginny came running up behind them. All four smiled quickly to each other, and moved out of the way as Arthur and Molly appeared out of the barrier. Molly came over to them, then began fishing out sandwiches for everyone. After being given a pack of sandwiches, Harry was pulled into a tight hug by Molly.

"Oh, do be good this year," Molly whisper to him.

"Aren't I always?" Harry answered her sarcastically.

"I'm serious, be extra careful and good."

"I will, don't worry." Harry said reassuringly.

Molly let go of him, then grabbed Ron. Ron, taken by surprise, struggled for release. "Oh, Ron," cried Molly, tears slipping down her cheeks, my last son in his last year at Hogwarts!"

"Mum! Mum, please don't," Ron begged his mother for release.

"Ron, you look after Ginny. Do you hear me? Look after her!" Molly cried finally releasing him.

Ron rubbed his stomach, trying to regain breath from being hugged so heard. Ginny tried to avoid her mother, but was caught anyways. At first she looked taken aback and embarrassed, but she eventually calmed down just to allow her mother to hug her. Molly let go of Ginny, and then suddenly grabbed Hermione. Hermione, very shocked, quickly gave Crookshanks cage to Ginny. Molly gave her a tight squeeze, then let her go just as the train whistle rang loudly.

The four of them dragged their trunks to the train, helped each other push their trunks through one of the doors, then leaned out the door window to say good bye to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Molly hugged Arthur tears falling down from her eyes. Arthur raised his hand and waved at them, Molly soon joined him. The train started to move and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved ecstatically. The train was picking up speed, they were coming to the corner where they would loose sight of the platform. Then the smiling, waving, parents were gone and the four friends moved away from the window.

Hermione smiled, "Ron, we have to go up to the front and tell the prefects what they need to do, remember?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, lets first get a compartment, then we'll run up there."

They all began dragging their trunks down the hall. The group was in the last train, moving towards the last compartment. Harry was in front, he reached out to grab the door handle, when another softer, smaller hand did the same. Harry looked at the other person and gasped in surprise. It was Kristy.

"You!" They both cried out in surprise.

Kristy was not alone, there were an additional two girls with her. One of the girls had very dirty brown, crimped, medium length hair and beautiful brown eyes. The other had long golden blond, wavy hair, Crystal blue eyes, Each girl wore an expression of curiosity, watching Harry and Kristy stare at each other. Hermione cover her mouth, while Ron and Ginny gaped at Kristy. The two stared at each other for some time, unable to move or speak.

"Excuse me, but," Kristy began, "I believe my friends Chii, Nicole, and I got here first."

"What?" Harry asked, "I think we got here at the same time!"

"Then step aside," Kristy said menacingly.

"Why should I back down? I honestly feel," Harry replied coldly, "that we should just share the compartment!"

Kristy laughed, "over my dead body."

The girl with dirty brown, crimped hair spoke up very quietly. Her voice was high pitched, but very unique. Like tiny bells tinkling, all tho turned into a voice. "Kristy, just back down. It's not worth it and I'm not just saying that because it's the Harry Potter."

Kristy looked over at her friend, "Nicole, you're right." Kristy then turned back to Harry. "One word of mistreatment and you'll be stuppified faster then you can say 'owl'"

With that Kristy opened the compartment door and dragged her trunk in with her. Her two friends followed, giving Harry a warning look that they'd gladly want him to have a fateful accident then sit with them. Harry stood there for a moment dumbfounded, the dragged his trunk and partially himself through the door.

Harry walked in and got his trunk up on the rack so it wouldn't be in the way. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny followed suite. Hermione smiled, "don't worry, we'll be back soon."

Harry smiled weakly back, wishing that he wouldn't be all alone, especially with four girls including one that obviously hated him. Ron nodded at Hermione's comment, grabbing his badge while Hermione grabbed hers. Hermione waved half heartedly, then the two friends were gone. Harry looked over at Kristy, finding her starring out the window almost as if she were concentrating on a huge conversation in her mind; which in fact, she was.

She was talking to Fawkes through thought, telling him that things were starting to look bleak.

_He's so ignorant_

_**what? Since when was Harry labeled as ignorant?**_

_When I met him, that's when._

_**That's kind of harsh.**_

_It's the truth tho, that little 'I've got to save the world' brat. He's such a suck up!_

_**Kristy, I happen to like Harry. He's really nice, go on get to know him.**_

_Let me think about that... Heck— no!_

_**Kristy, please...**_

_Fawkes don't— _

"So how was the rest of your summer, Kristy?" Harry's voice rang through Kristy's head.

Kristy turn to look at Harry, her eyes blinking rapidly. She at first gave him a look that said, 'why should I tell you?' but softened up while Fawkes whispered, **_don't say what you were just thinking Kristy._** She sighed deeply, trying to muster the ability to remain polite. She closed her eyes, summed up the courage to speak, then opened her eyes slowly.

"Thanks to you, I got grounded for the rest of the summer. If you consider not being able to leave the house any fun then sure, my summer was great."

Harry starred at her, "well, that's not my fault. You got me, Ron, and Hermione into trouble too!"

Kristy glared at Harry, "if you wouldn't have grabbed me and apparated, neither one of us would have gotten into trouble!"

Harry could see that what Kristy had just said was true, but he didn't want to let her know that. In stead he decided to go back to his thoughts that she might be a death eater. It was a likely idea, which could possibly be correct. He looked over at her hard glare, then asked, "Kristy, can I talk to you in another compartment, please?"

"Why not, what can it hurt?" Kristy said, getting up and walking out of the compartment.

Harry quickly followed her, making sure she wouldn't leave. They walked down the hall a bit, found an empty compartment, and went inside it. Harry closed, locked, and pulled down the blinds on the compartment door so no one would see in. Harry turned around looking at Kristy, whom had her arms folded.

"What do you want to—"

Harry grabbed her left forearm, turned her around sharply, while still holding her arm. He grabbed her right arm and twisted it back, pinning it between her body and his. Kristy gasped in pain, crying out as she did so. Harry ignored her cry and pulled up her sleeve on her left arm. He was expecting to see the dark mark, but then shocked to find nothing there.

Too surprised to find nothing there, Kristy was able to free herself. She wrenched her arm away from Harry glaring at him. "I thought I told you," Kristy said rubbing her arm, "that I am not a death eater!"

"Well, next time show proof!" Harry snapped, folding his arms angrily.

Kristy sighed in disgust, rubbing a sore spot where Harry had gripped her. She shot him a menacing look, which Harry returned with a glare. Kristy's eyes narrowed, as she averted her gaze to the floor. Harry continued to glare at her ignorance, yet maybe it wasn't ignorance... Harry could feel guilt lapping at his feelings like ocean waves.

Kristy looked back at him, "I don't see why any girl would like you, and I don't think I ever will."

With that she pushed her way around Harry, unlocked the door, and headed back to where her friends were. Harry tried to rid his thoughts of guild and shame, but it was harder then he had imagined. It wasn't strong guild and shame at first, but slowly it started to grow telling him quite plainly that he had hurt her physically.

Harry eventually got up the courage to go back to his stuff. He opened the compartment door to find Ron and Hermione back. Kristy and her friends were bent over a newspaper, _The Daily Propeht_, reading it rapidly. Nicole covered her mouth in chock as she read, while Kristy shook her head along with blond, which Harry guessed to be Chii.

Obviously the three girls weren't going to tell what the article was about, but Hermione soon gasped, "that's horrible!"

"What's horrible?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"This article, it's horrible!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Ron snatched the paper from her and Harry joined with Ron to read the article:

Giant Attack

A few days ago, there have been several spottings of giants on the move. A few brave teens decided to follow them. As they followed, the Giants felt their presence and started attacking them. Three of the five teens were killed, while the other two were taken to St. Mungo's with severe injuries. Doctors are still unsure weather the two tins will live.

Harry reread the last line to himself, 'Doctors are still unsure weather the two teens will live.' Harry blinked, unsure what to think about the article. Ron, too, seemed unsure what to make of it all. Hermione took back the paper, her eyes swimming in tears. She rubbed quickly at her eyes, trying to hide her sadness.

Harry was sitting in the middle next to Hermione, who was now in silent tears. He put his arm around her comfortingly, and she put her head on his shoulder crying silently into it. Ron moved to the other side of Hermione, and his hands on her shoulders gently. She moved slightly, still in tears her bushy hair covering her face.

Hermione finally stopped crying, drying her tear stained face with her hand. She smiled half heartedly, making Harry feel sorry for his friends sadness. Hermione looked at her watch just as the voice, "Anything off the trolley" rang through the hall to their compartment. Hermione quickly got up, rummaged through her pants pocket finally pulling out some money for something to eat.

Harry got up at the same time as Kristy and both made for the door. They bumped shoulders attempting to make it out. Kristy and Harry glanced at each other, making their hearts race. Harry quickly shook off the feeling tho, and stepped back to allow her to go ahead of him. Kristy smiled, then went forward into the corridor, while she thought '_at least he's being polite to let me go first._'

They all got their treats silently, then went back to their seats and ate. Kristy took up a conversation with Nicole, whom nodded her head opening a chocolate frog as she did. Hermione began talking to Ginny, the two giggled happily. Everything seemed to be going well, it was actually peaceful almost.

Just as Harry was beginning to feel totally comfortable, the train began slowing down. The people who were talking stopped to see what was going on. Kristy went over to the window looking to see where they where. She frowned then sat back down as the trains wheels began to squeal on the tracks. The Hogwarts Express struggled to pick up it's speed, straining to keep moving.

As suddenly as it had begun, the train lurched forward, causing Kristy, Nicole, and Chii to fly into Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Nicole and Chii feel in a tangled mess o top of Ron Hermione and Ginny. Kristy feel lightly on top of Harry, but before anything could be said, the train lurched backwards so that Harry and his friends were now on top of Kristy and hers. There were several screams coming from various compartments up and down the train. Harry pushed himself off Kristy who ducked under his arm, opened the compartment door, and headed carefully down the hall.

The others followed her to the back of the train, where a door to an outside platform was open. Kristy had gone through it before they could even get there. The group filed out one by one, Harry in the lead. Harry had never been out on this platform before. Kristy looked back over her shoulder, then turned away, her hair flying in an unnatural wind. Harry moved to her side and was surprised to see she was glaring into the wind.

Kristy spoke in a soft low whisper that only Harry could hear, "He's controlling the train."

Harry new that "He" was the one and only, Voldemort. The rest of their friends gathered around them. The wind settled, finally stopping causing a deadly silence to settle on and throughout the train. Harry could hear every person in the groups shaky breath, their beating hearts racing. Everyone looked out towards the bridge they had just crossed mere seconds ago.

Harry heard Kristy's breath catch, as the bridge that everyone had been looking at blew apart. The train tracks started to point downward, causing the train to roll backwards picking up speed rapidly. Everyone screamed, trying to move out of their positions. Nicole, who was at the back, ran to the door, which had been closed behind them, and desperately tried to open the door. Nicole cried out in frustration, "it's jammed shut!" Hermione was closest to her, and quickly tried to help her push open the door. The train was nearing the gap faster and faster, the railing that Kristy and Harry were holding onto snapped underneath Kristy. She grabbed Harry out of fear as they got to the broken bridge. The train lunged forward over the edge of the broken tracks causing Kristy to topple over as the railing swung out with Harry as well.

Everything after that was in slow motion. As Harry and Kristy fell, Ginny surged forward grabbing Harry as the wheels locked on the broken track. She became unbalanced and tripped forward just as Chii rushed over to help. Chii ran head smack into Ron, who had been thinking to help out as well, and they both cried out in pain. Ron was in far worse pain, as he hit heads with Chii he jolted his head backwards out of surprise. When he did so, he hit his head on the wall where the door was. His eyes streamed with painful tears, as Chii barely managed to fly forward and grab hold of Ginny's arms. By now the weight of three people was just too much for Chii to hold. She screamed as she too toppled over the edge. Ron jumped for Chii's hand and luckily managed to grab it sufficiently. Ron struggled with the extra weight, he then carefully moved to one of the side rails and wrapped his leg around one of the bars for extra support. Even with the extra support tho, Ron just couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Hermione," Ron growled struggling.

"Not now Ron, we've almost got this door open," replied Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron said a bit more urgently.

"We've almost have it o—"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione turned around along with Nicole to look at Ron to see why he was calling for Hermione. It took Hermione two seconds to weep over the scene, realize that people were hanging over the edge, and that Ron needed help. She ran to Ron, but right as she got to him she slipped and fell onto the ground. Hermione wasn't out, but her head hurt badly. She forced herself up, grabbed Ron's hand, just as he lost his footing and both of them went sliding to the edge, Hermione barely holding the weight. Hermione threw her other hand out to grab something, anything to stop her from sliding. Hermione's hand made contact with Nicole's ankle, as she rushed over to help. Nicole was swept off her feet, and onto her stomach. It didn't stop them from sliding all the way to the edge. Totally winded, Nicole acted on impulse by trying to grab something strong. She screamed out of frustration and fear, trying desperately to find something to hold onto. Her feet going off the edge, the only thing she could do was their only hope. She grabbed below her th her left hand, found a bar of the broken railing that hard started the whole mess, and gripped it tightly.

Nicole screamed as she went over the edge holding tightly to the bar. She lifter her other hand to it, and hold onto it for dear life. She breathed hard, still holding on trying to control her heart rate. The full weight of six people hit her, and she cried out in pain as all the weight pulled down on her ankle. Nicole heard a snapping noise from her ankle, and knew it was probably broken.

As Nicole hung on tightly, Kristy sighed in exasperation, "look, we've managed to make a human chain!"

"Okay, well why did we all need to know that?" Asked Harry barely keeping his glasses on his sweaty nose.

"Who's at the top?" Kristy answered with her own question.

"Nicole," said Chii fear surging through her body.

"That's not good," Kristy said, with fear etched in her voice.

"Why isn't that good?" Ginny asked a bit confused.

"Because," Kristy answered fearfully, "she's terribly afraid of heights!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, she's scared of heights," Kristy repeated reasonably calm.

"Now why didn't you say this sooner?" Harry asked, trying to stop sweating.

"Because, I just found out she was at the top!" Snapped Kristy.

"Well," Ginny said forlorn, "there goes long life and happiness to be replaced by sudden death! We're doomed!"

"Kristy," Nicole said from above, "start climbing."

"WHAT!" Kristy answered fearfully.

"You heard me," growled Nicole, "start climbing!"

"You've got be kidding me," said Kristy silently looking up the long way to the top.

Kristy started slowly, climbing up the chain of humans. She was about to the top, when her footing slipped. She screamed as she slid down pretty far, finally stopping by Ron. Her breath came in short gasps, her heart racing from fear. She started again a new bright flame burning in her eyes as she reached the top and climbed onto the platform. Kristy grabbed one fo the side rails to keep from falling back down.

"Harry, you next!" Nicole said angrily.

"Harry gulped, and followed the same trail that Kristy had taken. Soon Ginny, Chii, Ron, and Hermione came up shakily after. As soon as Hermione was up, she shook from head to foot, and backed away as far as she could. Nicole hung on tightly, until she felt a hand grab hers and help her up. The group all stood shakily, but soon it ebbed away to be replaced with triumph for their bravery.

Just as their triumph was about to the fullest extent, the caught train wheels lurched unpleasantly. Everyone went deadly silent, except Kristy. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at the gap in the tracks. A bright golden light spread from her wand. It bridged the gap, and as the wheels came loose, the train went backwards and evened itself out on the golden light. As the group starred at Kristy and what she had done, the door opened behind the and Tonk, Lupin, and Moody walked outside.

"Are you all okay?" Asked Tonks in a severely worried tone.

Everyone silently nodded, while Harry turned to Kristy, "What did you do?"

"I just saved our lives," Kristy answered pocketing her wand.

"No," Harry countered, "what spell did you do?"

"Now why," Kristy smiled, "should I tell someone, who hates me, that?"

"Because," Harry answered, "I've never seen or heard of a spell like that."

Kristy starred at Harry for a moment then sighed, "it's a spell that my Grandfather taught me that I never could pass off. I remember countless times that I almost died, because I couldn't pass it off or perform the spell the correct way. My dad then forbid him to try and have me do that spell anymore because the last time I tried to pass it off I was knocked out for three days, and could hardly remember anything when I did wake up."

Lupin put a hand on her shoulder gently, "he would have been proud Kristy."

Kristy nodded, "thanks Lupin."

"Wait," Harry protested, "just tell me what kind of magic that was!"

Hermione pitched in, "it's a powerful Defense spell. It's very powerful, yet also really hard to use. Only the greatest of warlocks and witches have used it in history that's recorded."

"But, that doesn't tell me what the name of the spell is tho!"

"The spells name is the Spell of Golden Light," Kristy answered quickly.

"Thank you," Harry said happily.

"Potter!" Moody's voice floated over the small group left standing.

Harry turned to find Moody limping to him. He wanted to back away from the advancing Moody, but thought better of it. The only other two teens left were Hermione and Kristy, the rest had been told to get inside. Hermione and Kristy backed away from Harry in fear, leaving him standing all alone. Harry stood starring at Moody, until he was right in front of him.

"Potter," Moody growled, "as your guard, I— oh, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered smiling.

"Well," Moody paused for a moment then said, "what were you thinking? You could have died!"

Harry opened his mouth but Kristy beat him to it. "Moody, it's my fault. Harry was only following me to make sure I would be okay. I'm sorry."

Moody looked at Krsity for a moment, then said, "go to your compartment, all three of you."

Kristy, Harry, and Hermione quickly went to the door and opened it to get to the hall way. They silently walked to their compartment, opening the door softly and going inside. Ron, Ginny, Chii, and Nicole looked up as the three came in. Ginny got up and hugged Harry, while Harry put his arms around her body. He then lifted her chin gently and lowered his lips to hers. Harry kissed her passionately, pulling Ginny closer to him. He could feel Ginny's joy peaking, feeling his own happiness doing the same. Kristy sighed exasperated from behind them, and the two separated quickly from each other. Kristy pushed past harry so she could sit down with Nicole and Chii.

Hermione watched Kristy with a soft expression. She had noticed that while Harry and Ginny were kissing, Kristy's expression had changed slightly. It had kind of changed to jealousy, almost longing. As if Kristy wished Harry were kissing her instead of Ginny. Just as soon as it had appeared tho, it had changed back to disgust. Hermione stopped starring and sat down next to Ron.

Harry and Ginny sat down together, Ginny blushing a soft pink. Ginny then looked at Harry then whispered to him, "what was the kiss for?" Harry smiled and answered quietly, "for just being there for me, and to let you know I still care for you. But we can't get back together... It's the best for both of us. I hope you can understand, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, "I understand Harry, we aren't together."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"You're welcome," Ginny answered Harry softly.

Harry said the next part out load to everyone, "Yes, Ginny, that kiss was the finally one for us..."

"All right, Harry," Ginny said, "I understand, we're through. I'll always love you."

It was silent for a long while. Hermione silently thought about Kristy's expression. Maybe the look of jealousy was a trick of the light. Hermione wasn't even sure if Kristy liked Harry, although she was willing to keep watching Kristy until she knew for sure. It was the only thing left to do, seeing as she couldn't just ask Kristy, 'hey, do you like Harry?'

Ginny, too, was lost in her own thoughts. Harry had kissed her, he kissed her! Ginny then countered the happy feeling. He just wanted to show he cares for me, but also show it's over at the same time. Ginny sat back forlorn, sadly thinking what it felt like to be dumped by the boy of your dreams twice. Then she smiled, at least I have all year to win his heart back over!

The train lurched, and started moving again, picking up speed while moving. Kristy smiled and laughed, "they got the train going!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief, then laughed cheerfully thankful to be alive. Nicole then grabbed her ankle, a pained expression on her face.

"Nicole!" Chii and Kristy cried out in fear.

"I forgot," Nicole said wincing, "that my ankle snapped. I think I"ll need to see someone about it..."

"Here, I'll go with you Nicole," Chii answered helping Nicole up so they could leave.

"Careful you two," Kristy called after them.

Then the two were gone, silencing the compartment. It was a full hour until Chii and Nicole arrived back. They had some how managed to find Lupin, who had fixed Nicole up and brought her to the front of the train, just in case he had done anything wrong. Lupin had done it perfectly, so they had been allowed to go. Unfortunately, it took them longer to get to the compartment because almost all the new prefects decided to choose this time to walk through the hall ways, monitoring behavior. Finally, the two girls had made it back, Chii very annoyed with prefects.

Kristy moved slightly, "so your ankle's better then, Nicole?"

"Yeah," Nicole smiled warmly, "it's all good."

"That's great Nicole!" Kristy said happily.

It went silent again, everyone a little uncomfortable. Kristy closed her eyes, and leaned her head until it was resting on the window. A few strands of her brown, wavy, locks fell into her face. Most of her hair was pinned back, but a few had escaped her attempt to hold everything back behind her. Harry caught himself staring at her, as if everyone else had disappeared... She was peaceful, giving her a different look...

Harry shook himself angrily, ready to punish himself. _I don't like her, she's not right for me..._

A little mocking voice answered,_ you can't say— _

Harry ignored the voice, disgusted with his conscious. Before he could really get after himself, Ron spoke with out warning.

"Well, we had better change, seeing as there two of us men— we'll go first."

Kristy opened her eyes, exchanging looks with Ron. All the girls exchanged disgusted angry looks. Harry watched this in horror, waiting for the girls to do something. Kristy looked at Ron, disgust in here eyes. Hermione too joined in Kristy's gaze. Harry closed his eyes, waiting, just waiting for the blow.

"Men?" Kristy asked a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, we're men— girls," Ron answered.

Harry knew Ron had crossed the line as soon as he had said girls. Kristy stood up, her eyes now in a hard glare at Ron. She glared hard, very hard. Kristy shook with rage, her head held high.

"Up." Kristy said shortly.

"What?"

"Up, both men," Kristy answered.

Harry stood up, not wanting to anger her even more. Ron folded his arms indignantly, not moving a muscle to stand up. Kristy folded her arms, matching his moody. She waited patiently, until Ron finally gave in and got up. Kristy then grabbed Harry's arms, turned him around, opened the compartment door and walked him out the door into the hall. She then went back in to the compartment, grabbed Ron roughly by the shoulders, walked him to the compartment door, then shoved him out into the hall with Harry. The compartment door closed, and the two boys heard the lock click, and watched the blinds being pulled down.

"Well," Ron said to the silent corridor, "that went well."

"Depends," Harry answered coldly, "on what you, Ron, define as well."

The boys waited a full half hour before they were allowed to change. The girls filed out, before the boys could enter. The boys got changed, then invited the others back in. Kristy came in last of all, smiling a bit but then hid her smile. She walked over to the window, opened it, and leaned against the bottom of the window to look outside. Kristy cried out, pointing as they came around a corner.

"There it is!" Kristy said with pride.

Harry came over to look with her, going to her side and putting his hand on the middle of her back. Harry had never noticed that Kristy was pretty skinny. Her body curve could be seen very clearly if she weren't wearing her cloak. With his hand on her back, he could feel how her back curved in, just barely. She was definitely more in fit then Ginny... Why was he comparing Ginny with Kristy?

Kristy ended his comparison by moving so only his fingertips were barely on her back. Harry glanced at her, and was surprised to see Kristy looked close to tears. He felt her barely shaking, trying her hardest not to cry. Harry wanted to comfort her, to dry her tears, maybe try to get a smile, or a small giggle. Even if he could get a clear sounding laughter to come from her lips. Harry didn't like her crying like this. It made Kristy look weak, and she was definitely wasn't weak.

Kristy pushed away from the window. "Well it's been an interesting trip. Maybe we'll see each other around school, but I doubt we'll hand out much... You guys are always so busy— Well good luck with the school year."

"Yeah, it's been a really interesting trip," answered Harry as the train slowed down to the station, the train's lights shin ed into the darkness. No one had noticed the darkness had been there for the past hour and a half.

**Look, I actually posted chapter 5! Okay, remember to review! I hope you liked it.**

**By the way, anything in the story written in bold is normally going to be animals talking to Kristy through thought... I hope that didn't confuse people...**

**Hermione-Hermyown**


	6. A Soundless Moment For Tears

**Chapter 6**

**A Soundless Moment For Tears**

**Okay, Please forgive me for not updating sooner all of my many fans…. I know, I promised that I would try and get it up faster, but I just have been so busy, and trying to do my best in school. This summer has been being a long one too, and I'm currently on vacation, and I decided I made you wait Long Enough… So I give you permission, you can totally beat up on me… I didn't update in like forever, so very bad Hermione-Hermyown… Right, but anyways, I hope you like this chapter, cause I'm really tired, and I really need to go to bed, but I'm writing anyways… So here it goes, start listening to music and finish this chapter. Also, if there are spelling mistakes in this chapter, I am sorry, but I am using a different computer, and it's set on a different language and I don't think I should change it cause it's my grandma's… So Please, don't kill me for spelling errors.**

The train whistle blarred through the darkness, pulling into the station gently. Swirling mist billowed around the train, making the train station itself almost impossible to see. Jolting to a sudden hault, steam was realeased from the train. The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the ominous night, as mist mixed with the trains released steam.

Kristy and her friends grabbed their belongings, then walked out of the compartment without a backwards glance. Hermione and Ginny soon followed, with Ron and Harry hot on their heels. They slowly made their way to where to coaches were, and Harry saw the black leather, dead looking horses with wings once more. Kristy wasn't too far away, starring at one in breathless wonder. Tears formed in her eyes, and she quickly got into a carriage. Harry had almost a thought to join her and ask her what was wrong, but Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you coming?" Hermione asked, her eyes searching his.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm coming," Harry answered, following her into the carriage. As soon as the door was shut it took off with a small lurch. Ginny starred out one of the windows lost in her own thoughts, her hair framing her face lightly. Harry starred at her for a while, then slowly turned his attention away.

_I'm going to give myself and A for being a git, _a voice in Harry's head told him.

_Wait, for what, what have I done? _

_You totally hurt Kristy's feelings… Don't forget that you had a dream about her that suggested you liked her._

_No, that was a dream… having a dream and reality are two very different sumjects. Dreams aren't real, they're what your mind makes up when you're tired._

_Sure they are, and you liked it… Admitt it, you liked having a dream about a girl that was pretty and looking hot in that dress._

Harry quickly tuned out of his thoughts, and sat there stubbornly ignoring what he had just been thinking about. Hermione was laughing at something Ginny had said as the carriage came to a stop. They slowly got out, and jumped to the ground, Ron gave Harry a worried look, but he shook his head and got out of the carriage.

They walked together up to the castle, and Harry felt a jolt of happiness and sadness sweep over him. Dumbledore had died here not too long ago, yet this was also his home… He loved Hogwarts more then anything else, it's amazing hall ways, the common room, the Great Hall. The mass crowd of students were slowly entering the Great Hall, a small buzz of chatter ringing through the Hall. Slowly Harry and his friends got inside, and they started to make their way to the Gryffindor table. There were already less students there then before. He spotted Neville sitting alone, Seamus and Dean not to far away, Lavendor Brown, but the Paravati looked to have not shown up… The Collin Creevy and his brother, and…

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. There, sitting comfortably imbetween her two friends was Kristy. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran into Harry's rock still form as he stood frozen starring at her. _No, I'm not going to accept this one, she's NOT in Gryffindor, _Harry thought his mind racing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, trying to see what Harry had seen that stopped him in his tracks.

Ron sniggered, "Hermione, it looks like Kristy's in Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at Kristy then at Harry and burst out laughing, "of course she has been like forever, she and her friends are in the same room as me and---Harry, where are you going?"

Harry made his way over to Kristy no thoughts in his head, stopping right in front of her and clearing his voice. She stopped mid sentence about something that sounded important to her and her friends, and all three looked at Harry. He looked down at Kristy and asked angrily, "what are you doing here? I mean, at this table, why are you following me around… Is this just some way to get back at me for stopping you getting that Horcrux or someth---"

Kristy made a hissing noise at him and whispered, "keep your voice down about what you just said… Nobody is suppose to know about," she dropped her voice even further, "Horcruxes…"

"I don't care, why are you sitting here, at this table?" Harry asked, trying to not show that he was starting to fee bad for talking to her like this.

"I've always been in Gryffindor, and it's not my fault you've never noticed that before. But that's sort of what you get when you're constantly busy finding an adventure to have… You don't notice the people that have been standing in front of you since the first day that you came to the place."

Hermione and Ron had come up behind Harry, Ginny having spotted a couple of her friends who asked for her to sit with them. Hermione smiled warmly at Kristy, "hey Kristy, do you mind if we sit here with you? Do you mind if we also invite Neville, he looks kinda lonely…"

"Sure, I can't stop where you sit," Kristy answered sweetly back and, ignoring Harry's opened mouth of surprise and anger, went back to talking to Nicole and Chii.

"Neville, come eat over here," Hermione said, sitting down across from the three chattering girls.

Harry sat down next to her as Neville made his way over. "Hermione," he hissed in an under tone, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Simply making a few friends, it's better to be friends then enemies… We have too many enemies to add anymore," Hermione replied curtly.

"Neville, hey there, how has your summer been?" Kristy asked as he joined the group.

"Pretty good, I got to see my parents this summer… It was really nice," Neville answered, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Wait, they know about your parents?" Harry asked Neville shocked.

"Yeah, I went out with Nicole once last year, and me and Kristy have been close friends for a while," Nevile said, looking over at Kristy.

"Yup, proud to have such a great friend on my side, we used to have play dates when we were younger," said Kristy happily.

"Hey, did you get that package from my uncle? Granny was worried that asking him to get that parcel was a bad idea."

Kristy nodded, "yup, got it safe and sound, all though I think a couple more owls would have kept them awake when they landed… The books were brillant by the way, how'd you know I was looking forward to reading Geoffry's Discovery of Ancient Pirate Magic? I mean, it's not a very popular book, but I've been wanting to find it ever since… well since before _it_ happened…"

"Your dad told my Gran, she thought you would like something to do to keep you mind off of things." Nevile stated, shrugging, "and besides, my Uncle said that he'd look for it while he was gone for three weeks to Japan. He says it's not a bad place, but he doesn't like some of the food… He brought me back a Tiffany Fairy's."

"What exactly are Tiffany---" Ron began to ask curiously Hermione cut him off.

"They're a Fairy that come in different colors. Traditionally they grant you one wish if you catch them and then release them. They're more modernly seen in Japan, muggles catch them and put them in their laterns cause they're so small like fire flies… Normally when muggles do it, they just get what they've been wanting. But, I have my own question, what's the book about that you got, Kristy?"

"Well, it's just dicovery's of magic on the open seas, and what mysteries and conclusions you can get from it all… I'm not saying I'm interested in Piracy, it's just an interesting topic that I got told about by a close family member… It's got some interesting spells in there that are pretty powerful, but they're hard to accomplish cause most of the Pirate Captains made them up, so it's hard to use them, but once you learn how they can be handy…" Kristy said going slightly red.

"That's really interesting, so how hard is it to get a copy, cause it sound's very in---"

"Silence please," McGonagal's vocie rang over their heads.

The room slowly silenced and looked at their new headmistress with questioning eyes. Harry hadn't even noticed the new first years coming in, they looked even smaller then before, their eyes looking around. They all seemed scarred out of their wits, yet here they were, looking at the hat. He started to scan the table, they would need to have two more teachers this year for their classes. He saw Slughorn, Flitwick, surprisingly Trelawny, Hagrid, and there was one of the new ones. He looked young, yet very strong at the same time. His eyes showed truely how old he was, his facial features giving away that he had taken on the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He must have been, or still is and Auro, just because of some scars on his hands and a long scar running down his neck. He wondered what he was like, but he wanted to know who had taken over Transfiguration. Professor… really Headmistress McGonagal couldn't teach anymore seeing as she would be too busy with other matters now. He looked down to her used to be spot and felt his jaw drop.

Sitting there with short pink hair, sparkling eyes, and a soft smile was Tonks. Hermione also gasped, but before a word could be uttered the hat began it's long awaited song.

_Long ago, oh yes it's true_

_Love could be seen in you_

_But the fall was yet to come_

_Just like a man drinking rum_

_I waited for the time at hand_

_A hat that read minds like sand_

_Ravenclaw had a secret love_

_That had broken free as a dove_

_She begged him not to go_

_Her heart sinking so low_

_Yet Slytherin kissed her neck_

_And left her to reflect._

_Betraying her, he had a child_

_Breaking her heart that had been mild_

_So she turned her eyes to Gryffindor_

_Knowing she must try to endure._

_So she bore a him a girl_

_Her heart was his to unfurl_

_But Salazar returned for her_

_Trying to get her baby girl_

_They married couple ran away_

_Hufflepuff remained to stay_

_So now we live in a mess_

_That started with a simple nest._

_So listen intently to what I say_

_You're sorted into your own bay_

_A betrayer, a lover, a braver, a listener_

_If you want to make the story sweeter_

_Start with making friends with all_

_To start building a cushion to a fall._

The hat grew silent again, and at first no one dared move. Finally a scattered clapping was taken up by some students, but most were too shocked by the hats song. Harry sat staring at the hat, his mind racing. What had all that meant, and why had the hat chosen to sing about that. Ron obviously didn't understand it either, because he turned around to look at Hermione for a clear answer. Harry looked over at her too, but she merely shrugged in confusion, trying to still fit the pieces together in silence. She pulled out a parchment paper and quil and ink from her bag, and started writting quickly sorting things out.

"Abackers, Emmilien." Said the high pitched voice of Professor Flitwick.

Harry turned to watch the girl walk forward. Her robes were a little too long for her, and she looked completely terrified. Her soft blonde hair fell to her shoulders, as she sat on the stool, and the hat placed on her head. At first the hat paused in making his decision, then suddenly it opened it's mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, watching as little Emmilien walked over to the table and sat down by herself. Kristy smiled, "I'll tell you one thing about that girl… she'll go all her life being discluded, but in the end she'll be the better witch. Yes, she'll fall behind in areas, but someone will help her catch up… someone will or is there ready to help her suceed… weather it's a family member or someone that thinks of her as family… Do you want to know how I know?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with that fire that seemed so familar, "she's just like me… I was terrified, and I wasn't very good because I was scarred… and then someone helped me and it all became as easy as if you were to say "happy"."

She became silent again, and started watching the sorting again. There were less then last year, and most of them were so frightened at being there. Harry watched the last one stumble forward, there had only been around twenty-five at the most, and get placed in Ravenclaw. Headmistress McGonagal stood up and smiled at the students.

"Well, I'm sure you've all enjoyed the prelonged summer. Welcome to all the new first years, might I add, hopefully you'll contribute to your house. Now I have a few announcments… for starters, we have two new teachers here with us. I would like to introduce Professor Nymphadora Tonks, who will be taking the place as Transfiguration teacher---" "Figures," muttered Ron to Harry. "---and Professor Vlaxinborg as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully you can help make their first year here a good one. Now, let us eat, and enjoy ourselves."

The food appeared, and there were a few in takes of breathes from the younger students. Hermione had not said a word, she was slowly crossing things out on her piece of paper as if she needed to find the solution to a poison. She dished herself up some mashed patatoes, a piece of chicken breast, and some corn, still circling, crossing out, and rewriting things. She ate slowly, with one hand, while the other worked on her paper. Ron starred at her in disbelief.

"What ever are you doing?" Ron asked in utter disbelief.

"Trying to figure out that song… I think I've almost got it, but it was a bit fast so I might have a few things wrong… I'm guessig that Ravenclaw loved Slytherin, and Slytherin loved Ravenclaw in return… but he got kicked out, and the love fell apart, so she went to the other person she loved which was Gryffindor. She had a baby with him, but Slytherin returned trying to get her and the baby. By then Ravenclaw loved Gryffindor, so they ran off, and Slytherin probably persuited them or left to start a new life. This left Hufflepuff alone to get the school running with out them…"

"That's the most depressing story," Ron said through a bit of food, "that I've ever heard."

"Well, like the hat said, it all started with a love broken… I mean wasn't… wasn't Voldemort a direct line of Slytherin? Doesn't that mean that some where along the lines of he didn't want Ravenclaw, and then he turned for her again? Or something along that idea… I mean, I don't know what happened, but obiviously something stopped Ravenclaw from loving him anymore… I don't know, I just don't know…" Hermione said, putting away her things, and starting to eat properly.

"I feel almost sorry for Slytherin when you put it like that," Harry said, finishing off his last piece of roast.

Ron coughed, "I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, she then straightened herself up, "just because you're unable to feel sorry for the opposing side doesn't mean that the rest of us here don't."

"Might I say something here," Kristy asked through the fight, "I feel sorry for someone… I feel sorry for Voldemort."

Silence fell over the whole group as she finished her sentence, she continued eating like nothing was wrong, but the rest starred at her. Harry gulped down his bite of food he had been chewing up and continued to stare at her. Everytime he looked at her she was amazing him with so many surprises. She was different then most girls, fearless of fear itself. Sure she must have horrors in her life, but she must certainly not be afraid of them if she could feel sorry for the most evil man alive. Then there was her talent as a witch, and… what in the world was he saying? She just said she felt sorry for his life long enemy!

"You feel sorry for someone so evil, someone so cruel and hateful?" Harry asked dumb founded and angry at the same time.

Kristy looked up at him from her food, "and you can't? You don't know what horrors were in his past, so how could you possibly know if he was always evil, if he didn't love, or care about anything? He's a person deep down inside there, it's just finding that person and bringing it back out that you've got to discover. It's not what a person does that makes a person become evil, it's what happened to them in the past that can change things. So yes, I feel sorry for him."

Kristy returned to her food, as the others slowly started eating again after her small speech. Harry starred at her again, then began eating again. He was so unsure what to take of this, wondering if this was just something that he would have to deal with about Kristy. Not that he was surprised, she was such a mystery to him. Did she have to a mystery, could he just get to know--- No, no you're not about to get to know her as a friend or anything else! Remember, you told Ginny you loved her. Ginny is the one for you, you love Ginny more then life it's self…

Soon the food was disappearing, the conversation becoming less load, as the desert appeared before them. Ron nudged Harry, and said, "hey, you know I'm just wondering if this occured to you, but the knew teachers are both Aurors…"

"You mean that strange one is an Auror as well?" Harry asked, looking at the male teacher with interest.

"Yeah, he used to be one of the top ones, but he was fired for a while because someone claimed he was a death eater. Turned out to be a hoax, but he was put in Azkaban for a while, and one of the few to keep his cool. People still wonder if he's good, but there's most certainly no mark on his arm, so, it was probably just a rumor… Dad told us about him once while he was having several raids in one difficult week. He's a pretty good fighter, so I'm not really too terrfied that he'll be a bad teacher… But you never know…"

"Right, we'll just have to wait to see in one of his classes," Hary answered, finishing off his desert.

Professor McGonagal stood as the desert disappeared, "off to bed then, so each one of us can be rested enough for the first day of school. Also, to all those of you who are still mourning the loss of Dumbledore, there will be a support group on Wednesday and Friday evenings in Professor Tonk's room"

Slowly they studnets got up, moving to get to the common rooms. The prefects started to get the first years to follow them, Hermione and Ron said they had to go and talk to Professor McGonagal about their new duties, so they moved off towards the head table. Kristy and her friends made their way towards the exit. Harry walked alone, being one of the last ones out. He walked up the stair, his feet knowing the way more then his body. He felt tired, everything that had happened that day now were a blur of events. He hardly noticed he was almost to the right floor when an familiar voice coming from an open door floated into his ears.

"No! I can't, I just can't…" a voice cried, almost misserably.

Harry frowned, and moved closer to the door, confused at the voice.

"Please, you just don't understand… I can't go to the support group, I just can't be taunted by his memory… why can't you just understand," the voice said tearfully.

Harry's eyes grew wide, it was Kristy's voice.

"I know, I know, but… You just don't understand, I'm haunted by his memory every day. How could you possibly understand? This will just make things worse, until I can look back with out regret. Please, don't push me into going to the support group."

Harry reached towards the door, wondering what could be troubling her so much.

Kristy gasped, "Go! Someone's listening… Go, now!"

Harry barely caught a flash of fire, and then the door was open, and Kristy was kneeling on the ground. Her head turned and her face tear stained, "oh, it's you… I thought I was the only one here on this floor…"

"Why are, or why were, you crying? And who were you talking to?" Harry asked, confused by everything that he had over heard.

"Oh, just mourning the loss of a great man, Dumbledore… But, it doesn't matter… I'll be okay until I get to the common room… and I was talking to myself… who did you think I was talking to, a ghost?" Kristy asked, her eyes slightly sparkling.

"I guess… Well then, I'll just be going now… See you around," Harry said, turning and leaving Kristy in the room alone. She wiped at her tears just as a voice rang through her head from Fawxes:

_**It's not that I think you can't handle this on your own, but it's that I'm worried you will kill yourself out of missery. I can't live with out you, you're my best friend next to Dumbledore that is.**_

_I'm not pushing it Fawxes, I'm fine now… just a moment of tears… a soundless moment for tears._

* * *

**So… what did you think? Any good, and yes I"m sorry about not updating sooner… I hate being busy, but it's true, life can be really busy… But anyways, thanks for sticking wtih me so far, and please remember to add a review. The many reviews are what keeps me going… Well, I'll start working on chapter… 7 already is it? I didn't exect to even get this far… But here it goes… Also, for all my fans that are still interesting in the Salazar Slytherin's Last Argument… I'm concidering of writng a sequel to the one shot… So I might put that up before the next chapter of this… Another thing is that I'm looking for a Beta for this story… and for a Pirates story that I thought up for starting… So if anyone would like to be my Beta, I would really appreciate it. Thanks again.**

**Hermione-Hermyown**


End file.
